A Little R & R
by when the night grows old
Summary: The Hummel-Hudson clan are heading to the Great White North! And they bring along Kurt's boy toy for the ride! Established Klaine. Fluff. AU. Purely inspired by my adventures in British Columbia! One of those "What-Would-Klaine-Do?" type things.
1. Mothers Intuition

A/N: hey there! So this is kinda a multi-chapter that's solely inspired by MY vacation to British Columbia!

**This is just the intro of sorts, leading up to the exciting stuff! This is just the introduction, all the boring structural stuff (so the rest of the story can make sense!), but there are cute klaine moments! Don't you fret! And some tear jerking moments! (well, they made ME cry. Can't speak for you haha) **

**ENJOY! **

****READ THE BOTTOM A/N IN REGARDS TO NEXT CHAPTER****

Kurt and Blaine weren't your typical teenage boys, in most cases. They enjoyed Broadway musicals over video games, they preferred to be shopping than watching wrestling, and oh yeah, they were _boyfriends_.

They had been dating a few months and couldn't wait to get the summer off to spend more time together. They had big plans for the summer, and all the time in the world to do so.

It was the very beginning of summer holidays for both juniors, and the list of things to do before summer ended seemed, well, _endless. _But all their planning and the multitude of lists looked like they were going to go to waste because of one slight change of plans…

"We're going where?" Kurt squeaked. He had risen to his feet as Burt announced the family summer plans.

"We're going to Vancouver. I told you this months ago! I told you not to get too excited about summer because we were visiting your aunty Em." Burt gave Kurt and Blaine an apologetic look.

"But dad! At that time, I didn't have a boyfriend that I planned to spend the summer with! I can't just be gone for two months and leave Blaine hanging!" Kurt gestured to Blaine, who sat silently. He was almost begging for his dad to cancel the entire trip, as unlikely as it was.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But I promised Em and the kids that we would be there. The kids really like you, Kurt. Especially Cara. She loves shopping with you! Plus, Em could use some company." Burt was truly sorry for springing this on Kurt so—somewhat—suddenly.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore aunty Em, and Cara and Evan, but I can't leave Blaine here alone! He's—he'll—I—" Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to Blaine. He took one look into his pleading eyes and plopped back into his seat.

Kurt cuddled himself into Blaine's side. He nuzzled into Blaine's warm neck, not caring that his father was in the room. Blaine seemed to care just as much as Kurt, for, without hesitation, he pressed a firm kiss to Kurt's head while stroking his side comfortingly.

"I don't want to leave." Kurt so nearly whimpered.

Blaine's thumb traced a soothing circle pattern onto Kurt's hip. Blaine pursed his lips; he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He couldn't say what he was thinking, "_I don't want you to go either._" that wouldn't end well. So he just pressed another kiss to Kurt's temple, aiming for comfort.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. But my decision is final. I'm real sorry, Blaine." Burt stood awkwardly before leaving the room hastily.

Just as Burt exited, Carole entered the house, grocery bags in tow. "Hi boys," She said in her normal, cheery tone.

Blaine twisted his head to give her a faint smile. "Hi, Carole." He spoke softly.

Carole sensed the mood of the room and dropped the bags before sitting down across from the unhappy couple. "What's wrong, boys?" She sounded concerned, and with Kurt and Blaine's track records, she had every right to be.

Blaine and Carole waited for Kurt to answer, but he didn't, he simply snuggled in closer, if that was possible. "Burt just told Kurt about your trip to Vancouver. He doesn't wanna go, and frankly, neither do I." Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's hair, inhaling it's refreshing scent, a scent that was only and so very Kurt.

Carole nodded in understanding, in truth, she'd completely forgot about the trip up until this moment. To her, it wasn't a big deal at all, a nice family vacation, and a chance to meet some of Burt's relatives; relaxing and fun. Carole hadn't really thought about how Kurt and Finn would be affected.

"I guess we didn't take _this_ kind of stuff into consideration. Kurt and Finn _were_ both single when Burt planned this, that I remember." Carole felt genuine sadness for the boys. Kurt and Blaine were nothing but adorable whenever they were in her presence, and Carole couldn't forgive herself if this family vacation was to cause troubles between the two. A part of her wondered how Finn would take this, but she assumed something similar—probably less heartfelt—to this.

"There must be _something_ I can do to make this easier on you." Carole spoke, mostly to herself. Carole thought for a moment, running through possibilities. _Cancel the trip, no. Come back early, no. Leave later, no. Bring them with us…_ "Blaine!" Carole shouted, which surprised both Kurt and Blaine, making them jump a little.

"Y-yes?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You can come with us! And Rachel! Oh! This is _such_ a good idea!" Carole nearly began clapping her hands with joy at her idea.

"W-would Burt…would he…he'd _allow_ that?" Blaine was a little confused. Though the idea was wonderful, and would make the summer _much _better than the alternative, it seemed slightly far-fetched.

"I'm sure I can talk him into it, there will be _some_ restrictions, of course, but…why not! You are practically a part of the family, Blaine. Though I can't say the same for Rachel, I know it would make things easier on everyone if they had their significant other there." Carole patted Blaine's knee with assurance before rising to find Burt.

Kurt looked at Carole with a blank expression as her and Blaine conversed. He knew it wouldn't be an easy sell, but Carole was his dad's wife for crying out loud. If there was something that Kurt's begging and bargaining couldn't get, Carole's empty threats and stern looks could.

As Carole almost left the room, Kurt found his voice again. "Thank you,…mom." Kurt couldn't look at Carole to gauge her reaction to what he'd just said, and though he was apprehensive, the word sat nicely on his tongue.

Carole really was, dare he say it, his _mom_. Though she could never replace Elizabeth, she had—without question—taken Kurt under her wing as if he was her own flesh and blood. And for that, there was no room for a reason as to why she couldn't be Kurt's mom.

Carole felt tears prickling her eyes as she heard the word fall from Kurt's trembling lips. She'd never asked Kurt to call her that, she'd never even broached the subject. For Kurt to simply say it on his own accord probably made the whole situation that much more endearing.

Before Carole had a chance to burst into happy tears, she put on her brave face as she ventured to talk to Burt.

As soon as Carole disappeared through the kitchen door, Blaine turned to face Kurt, pulling his face to his, lips meeting in a soft kiss. As Blaine pulled away, Kurt's lips puckered in an adorable awe, his eyes a little wider, and his cheeks a little darker.

"What was that for?" Kurt spoke while holding back a sigh.

"Just for being you. I'm really…I don't know, proud? I guess you could say that. I know that wasn't exactly _easy_ for you, so I'm proud of you." Blaine placed a small kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt was defenseless against the adorableness that was Blaine Anderson, so he let out a soft giggle. Blaine was almost positive it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard.

"I'm not really sure what to say to that," Kurt admitted shyly. Blaine could almost feel as the color flourished Kurt's cheeks. Kurt looked away modestly, avoiding Blaine's hazel gaze.

Blaine stared at Kurt, almost longingly. Kurt was beautiful to no end. His hair was that perfect shade of brown, one that couldn't be duplicated in a salon. His skin was smooth and colorless, making his electrifying blue eyes stand out. His lips were thin and long, in a perfect swooping shape, allowing the adorable way that his teeth never showed when he smiled. Individually, all of these things made Blaine swoon. Collectively, they made Blaine fall even more in love with Kurt.

Blaine often found himself staring at Kurt like this, just looking. Sometimes he wondered if Kurt did the same when he wasn't looking. As hard as Blaine tried, it was hard _not_ to stare at Kurt. His beauty was beyond anything he'd ever seen, undefined, original, indescribable.

"I love you." Blaine divulged suddenly. Though he'd said the words before, and Kurt had heard the words before, it never made it less surprising when they were spoken. The sheer fact that they loved, and were loved in return, was mind boggling to both of them.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered, so only Blaine could hear. Though it wasn't necessary, it gave Blaine all the more reason to cuddle in closer to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine both turned their heads in synch as they heard Carole's raised voice. "_Burt Hummel! I suggest your pull your head out of your ass! He's not a baby anymore, and neither are you! Start acting like a grown man for god's sake!_"

Kurt's breath hitched, he'd never heard Carole yell before. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and defend his dad.

"Don't worry, love. She means well," Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek gently with his thumb. "Besides, she's only trying to defend _you_. She really loves you, you know." Blaine spoke with comfort.

"Kind of like I really love you." Kurt mumbled softly before burying his face in Blaine's chest, resisting the urge to blush. Kurt still hadn't been able to channel those feelings yet, the feelings of embarrassment. He loved Blaine, he really did. It was okay for him to love Blaine; for him to proclaim his feelings to Blaine, Blaine was _his_. Kurt hadn't quite worked out how he was going to get the constant shyness to melt away.

"And like your dad loves Carole, I really love you too." Blaine was smiling softly, though Kurt couldn't see it. "Except, we're not married yet." Blaine spoke offhandedly, not realizing the extremity of his words.

Kurt's head shot up from its comfortable place on Blaine's chest, only for his eyes to burn into Blaine's.

"You want to marry me?" Kurt spoke with wide eyes and his heart daring to leap from his chest cavity.

Blaine swallowed thickly, he knew what he was proposing was heavy stuff for two seventeen year olds, but at the same time, it felt so right. Kurt was _it_ for Blaine, and no matter of time would change that. Blaine only hoped that Kurt felt the same, as impossible as it seemed.

"Someday, not right now, but, one day I hope…if you still love me." Blaine's words faltered as his sentence ended.

Kurt flung his arms and legs around Blaine, giving him a full body hug. Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little breathlessly.

"Of course I'll still love you. I'll always love you," Kurt spoke into the junction between Blaine's neck and shoulder. "You're kind of…_it_ for me."" Kurt spoke barely above a whisper, Blaine wasn't even sure if he was supposed to hear it, but he did. It only made him hold Kurt tighter.

"You're kind of _it_ for me, too." Blaine spoke clearer, so Kurt was sure to hear him.

Kurt pulled back from the hug to kiss Blaine firmly on the mouth. Kurt let his tongue trace along Blaine's lips, and Blaine allowed him entrance. They kissed for a minute, until they heard footsteps. The boys were well practiced at springing apart and acting appropriately at only a second's notice.

Carole sauntered into the room with a sly grin on her lips, tugging Burt in tow. Carole shot a wink to the boys before they took their seats opposing the couple.

"Kurt, I thought about what you said, and you're right, it's not fair of me to just take you away all summer," Kurt only nodded solemnly in reply. "And I know I'd feel like a real ass if something were to change between you two because of my decision," Burt continued, only occasionally making eye contact with Kurt. "It took a little shove from Carole, but I'm willing to make a compromise. Blaine, what are your plans for the summer?" Burt switched his eyes to Blaine.

"Well, to be honest, they were all things me and Kurt had been planning. That's about it." Blaine felt a wave of shyness roll over him, something he'd never felt in the presence of Burt.

Burt nodded in understanding, his previous talk with Carole still looming over him. "_They _love_ each other, Burt! Can't you see that? You take Kurt away, and I'm afraid that something will change! Kurt is the happiest he's been in months, maybe even years! I don't know! All I know is that when they're together, they are _happy_. Don't hurt them both by being over-protective. He's not a little boy anymore._"

"I see," Burt said shortly. Carole gave him a gesture to continue. "Well, if it's alright by your parents, we'd love for you to join us in Vancouver." Even though Blaine knew what Burt was going to say, it didn't subdue the shock that coursed through his body.

"I-I'd love to, sir." Blaine spoke too formally.

"I told you, you can call me Burt." Burt repeated himself for the umpteenth time since Blaine had visited.

"Right, sorry. And I'm sure my parents won't mind at all." _At least I hope they won't._ Blaine thought.

Yes, his parents knew about Kurt, and yes, they were okay with it. But that didn't mean that they were okay with him leaving the country with his boyfriend and his family. Though the odds weren't in Blaine's favor, he knew he could sway them into allowing him to go.

"Alright then, that's…good. There's other stuff we need to sort out but we can do that later. Yeah. Carole and I would…we…well we'd—" Burt stumbled over his words, so Carole took over.

"What Burt is _trying_ to say is, we'd be honored if you were able to join us. Otherwise we'd all have to subject ourselves to Kurt's whining." Carole smiled at Kurt, who simply rolled his eyes in response, only joking around of course.

"Yeah, that," Burt said while nodding. Kurt and Blaine weren't sure if he was nodding to convince them, or to convince himself. "I'll be going, the grass needs cutting." And with those parting words Burt stood to leave.

"Don't strain yourself, dad!" Kurt called as Burt closed the door behind himself.

Carole sat perched on the sofa smiling happily. Blaine sat with his mouth slightly gaping at the woman. "T-thank you, really. You didn't have to do that." Blaine spoke sincerely, and Kurt felt himself falling even more in love with Blaine.

"Don't even mention it, dearies. Really. Blaine, you're a wonderful kid, and you're polite and you make our Kurt happy. You're practically part of this family. It only seems fit to have all our boys with us on a _family_ vacation, hm?" Carole smiled softly.

"Save that speech, mom. We're not getting _married_." Kurt said wryly. Blaine tugged Kurt close to him smiling brightly.

"Yet." He mumbled softly. Kurt felt himself smiling big and child-like. He couldn't resist the urge he had to kiss Blaine, so he did. It was a warm peck that contained so many emotions.

Kurt dove in for another peck, and repeated this, elongating the kiss each time. Carole took this as her cue to slip out of the room wordlessly, she felt intrusive on their private moment. Though, she had to admit, they were _beyond cute_.

As Carole climbed the stairs, she had a huge smile plastered on her face because of what she'd heard. Though she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it—and she would've felt horrible if she wasn't—but she knew what she heard, and what she heard was Blaine's promise of marrying Kurt one day. And deep down in her heart, she knew it was going to happen. Call it mother's intuition.

A/N: tah dah! First chapter/intro/da da da thingy! :D didya liiiiiike it? I HOPE SO! Cause there's a lot more where this comes from.

**But I need your input, next chapter: should I a) write Blaine asking his parents (this would be family stuff)**

**b) write Finn and Kurt "bro talk" later that night (this would be like…family love)**

**c) write about Kurt packing (this would be comedy)**

**or**

**d) skip straight to the plane ride (this would be comedy and fluff)**

**SEND ME A REVIEW WITH THE LETTER OF THE ONE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PEAS AND CHEESE :D **

**it would be much help to me!**


	2. All In the Family PART I

A/N: so, I took all the reviews/suggestions and it's compiled to this! It's in two parts for your reading pleasure! You'll figure out which ones are used (a, b, c or d or some combination of the four!) if not by the title, but I give some pretty intense hints so :P

****READ BOTTOM A/N FOR BONUS CUT****

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

"I'm really glad that you can come. I mean, no offense to my family or anything, but I get to bring you with me!" Kurt so nearly squealed into his cell phone.

Kurt decided it best that he get a head start on packing, even if he was talking on the phone, the phone that was tucked snuggly in the junction between his neck and shoulder as he flitted around his room packing clothes away for the upcoming trip.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine spoke rather emotionless. The tone of voice made Kurt stop his decision-making between two deep v-necks and focus on his boyfriend on the other end of the call.

"Blaine, are you okay? You don't sound all that excited. Do you—do you not want to come?" Kurt had never really thought to ask if Blaine was having any second thoughts about accompanying his family and himself.

"No, no, love. Of course I do. It's just—" Blaine had the words on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth, really. But it was harder than it seemed.

He wanted to tell Kurt that he hadn't even asked his parents yet, even with the trip being just a week away. He really wanted to. But he was afraid.

Kurt dropped both shirts all together to cross his arms, though Blaine couldn't see. "It's _what_, Blaine?" The tone Kurt used was snarky and impatient, which didn't make things easier on Blaine.

"I—I'm nervous." There. He'd said it. Though it wasn't the complete truth, it was a fact nonetheless.

Blaine was nervous for multiple reasons. Reason one being that his parents would say no. Reason two pertaining to the hopeful event that they say yes, he'd be traveling with Kurt's family, and that's a big deal, at least to Blaine it is.

Kurt's tone changed, he felt bad for snapping at Blaine like that. Blaine was just a nervous wreck, and he could somewhat understand why. "Oh. Oh, honey, I'm sorry for, f-for snapping, really. Don't feel too bad, though. I'm nervous, too."

To Kurt, Blaine meeting his aunty Em was somewhat of a big deal. He wasn't sure if Blaine knew, and wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but Kurt's aunty Em was his mother's only sister. The only remaining relative tied to Elizabeth Hummel, save for Kurt.

Blaine sighed like he was relieved, he wasn't. "Oh. Good. I guess that makes me feel a little better," Blaine heard Kurt grunt loudly in frustration. Blaine knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but feel his mind over-flowing with dirty images of Kurt making that noise. "W-what's wrong?" Blaine asked shakily. The images were forever burned into his brain.

"Ugh! I can't decide between two shirts! I know they _look_ identical, but they aren't! They're made of different cotton blends and they're two varying shades of gray!" Kurt huffed unhappily. With defeat, he tossed both shirts onto his vanity bench before flopping onto his bed. "I can't do this on my own! I need my voice of reason here." Kurt covered his eyes in exhaustion. Packing was tiring work for him.

"Pick the lighter blend. Good for layering, and the hot temperatures if you wear it on its own. Plus, it'll be good for lounging by the pool, that way when you get splashed by me it'll dry quickly." Blaine replied automatically. He'd learned by now that _he_ was Kurt's voice of reason. Blaine only wished he had a voice of reason he could depend on, though he had Kurt, he didn't want Kurt to start to worry about the problem at hand, not in his fragile state of packing-panic.

"Ugh, you're a godsend, you know that? What would I do without you?" Kurt trailed off. He was back on his feet, phone snuggly tucked, and began folding the lighter blended shirt with delicate hands.

"You flatter me, mister Hummel. But I'm afraid I have to go." Blaine said regretfully. This conversation with Kurt had given him the extra push he needed to get off his lazy arse and talk to his parents.

"Why so soon? It's only ten. Do you have some mystery man waiting for you outside of your window? I bet he has a stallion. Guaranteed. All prince charming's have stallions." Kurt was babbling on, like he usually did when it was time to say goodbye. It was always too soon for goodbyes.

"Ah, yes. He brought me flowers, too. Quite the gentleman." Blaine amused Kurt by playing along with his antics like he always did, when in reality, he was imagining Kurt poised on a stallion, tossing rocks on his window, holding fresh flowers. It was a nice thought.

"Hm, well then I shouldn't keep you away. Wouldn't want him to get impatient or anything." Kurt's voice held a certain tone of disappointment, one Blaine hadn't heard since the Jeremiah incident.

"Kurt, you _do_ know that _you_ are my _only_ prince charming, right?" Blaine asked, just to make sure. "You're the only prince I'd want outside my window, ready to sweep me off my feet, especially at this forbidden hour of the night." Blaine spoke openly.

"Right," Kurt replied, and though he couldn't see it, Blaine could hear the smile behind the reply. "But we're still on for tomorrow, right? Dinner and a movie at my place? My parents are gone, save Finn, but I'm sure he won't intrude. I'm still hanging his browser history over his head." Kurt replied cheekily. Blaine heard the sauce in Kurt's voice and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course." Blaine complied.

"5:30. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later." Kurt sought affirmation

"5:30 on the dot." Blaine confirmed.

"Goodnight, my prince." Kurt spoke softer now, a more affectionate tone.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on you being my prince?" Blaine inquired.

"Not officially, besides, you look like more of a Disney prince that I ever will, too feminine." Kurt replied, whilst crinkling his nose.

"But I still love you," Blaine countered. "_All _of you." Blaine specified.

"I love _all_ of you, too." Kurt replied bashfully. He still felt his heart palpitate exceedingly faster every time he ever told Blaine he loved him, and when Blaine told him that _he_ loved him. It wasn't something Kurt was used to. He hoped he'd always feel this way.

"Sweet dreams, love." Blaine spoke back as tenderly as Kurt had.

"Goodnight. Love you, bug." Kurt felt his cheeks redden as soon as he'd used Blaine's nickname.

According to Wes and David, Blaine had acquired this nickname when he'd so gracefully ran from his dorm screaming because of an unidentified insect no bigger than a speck of dust. Since then, the nickname kind of just _stuck_.

Blaine thought he'd be angry at Wes and David for sharing this story with Kurt, but after the first time Kurt had referred to Blaine as bug, he was sure that Kurt could call him that whenever he wanted. It sounded cute and endearing coming from Kurt, unlike Wes and David's mocking tones.

"Love you, too, Mumble." Kurt's nickname brought them back to their conversation about sex appeal, and Kurt's lack of it. Kurt had compared his sexual appeal and knowledge to that of a baby penguin. Blaine's first thought was of Mumble, the dancing penguin from _Happy Feet_. Since then, they nickname was inherited, but kept a secret from anyone else.

Kurt felt the blush deepen at the nickname. Without any more words, the call ended and Kurt went back to packing, unable to wipe the smile that had overtaken his face.

A few moments went by where Kurt packed silently, only smiling to himself. Soon thereafter, he began humming the all too familiar bars to _Teenage Dream_. Kurt was happy and content, things with Blaine were wonderful, his family was together and in good health, and it was summer. What more could a young, fashionable man in Ohio wish for?

Kurt's happy spree was interrupted by a noisy Finn strolling into Kurt's room and plopping himself in Kurt's blood-red chaise.

"Hey, man. Enough clothes?" Finn eyed the open suitcase. "Why are you packing so soon?" Finn sounded bored. His go-to bored solution was always pestering Kurt. It had gotten particularly worse since Rachel had declined the offer to go to Vancouver due to an annual family trip to New York.

Kurt sighed exasperatingly. It was as if Finn waited till Kurt was at the peak of his happy spree to come in and disturb him.

Kurt looked around himself and only now noticed the growing pile of discarded clothing threatening to take over his entire room. "Why do you care, Finn?" Kurt replied, suddenly irritated, without even raising his eyes from the clothing he had in his grip. _There will be wrinkles on all of these! I'll have to rewash them again._ Kurt went back to contemplating between two cardigans in contrasting hues.

"I'm bored, you're doing something, I wanna know."

Kurt huffed with great exaggeration. "If you _must_ know, it's so I'm not spending the entire day before we leave packing, much like you will probably be. I want to spend it doing something more social." Kurt replied flatly.

"Dude, Blaine's coming with us, chill. You'll have all the time in the world to make out and stuff. No need to spend the last day here sucking face." Finn replied, only slightly bitter.

"_Actually, _I meant with Mercedes," Kurt couldn't ignore the mimic face that Finn was making. "Look, I get it. You're pissed that Rachel's not going, I can understand that. But there's not need to be an asshole to me." Kurt turned to look at Finn. Finn sat sulkily with his arms crossed, much like a five year old would.

Finn's facial expression softened abruptly as he let out a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry," Finn paused to rub his eyes. "It's just…Blaine's _so_ into you. You don't think if he'd been going on a trip he would've cancelled it in a heartbeat when you asked him to come? I don't know. I'm just…" Finn couldn't find the right word.

"Jealous?" Kurt interjected. Kurt perched himself on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, looking at Finn for some sort of response.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You really lucked out, man. Blaine's a cool guy, and he really likes you and stuff." Kurt chuckled lightly at Finn's eloquence, lowering his head to hide it. There was a pause in conversation and the room became silent.

"He loves me, you know." Kurt wasn't sure why he was telling Finn this, but it felt nice just to talk to Finn on the same level, like brothers.

"I know," Finn replied simply. This made Kurt look up at him. Their glances met as Finn continued. "I see the way he looks at you, everyone does," Finn paused. "I guess everyone sort of _knew_ when you guys had finally admitted it to each other, too," Finn confessed. "You guys were different; closer, almost. You could feel it whenever you were near you guys." Finn shook his head to himself. "It's weird, you know. Feeling or sensing other people's emotions," Finn shrugged. "It kinda put a soft spot in my heart for you guys." Kurt felt his heart swell.

It was the first time him and Finn had ever talked, like, _really_ talked. It wasn't something frivolous like glee club, or something as inconsequential like homework or whose turn it was to do the dishes. It was deeper than that. For the first time since the marriage, Kurt felt like he was bonding with Finn.

"Is it—is it that obvious?" Kurt spoke in slight disbelief.

He knew him and Blaine were the affectionate, lovey-dovey, touchy-feely type couple, but he'd never thought that anyone would _sense_ their love. Kurt wasn't sure exactly how he felt about this.

Finn nodded as he laughed lightly. "If your love had a scent, you would smell worse than those candle stores mom takes me to all the time." Kurt nearly snorted at Finn's analogy.

"So you're saying we smell bad?" Kurt spoke between giggles. Finn couldn't help but start laughing with him. The analogy was rather odd.

"No, just, a really…_strong_ scent. Just…really powerful." Finn tried to explain, and it only made them both laugh harder.

As the laughter died down and both boys returned their breathing to normal, Finn stood, ready to leave Kurt alone to pack in peace.

"Sorry for bothering you again," Finn said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "I-I hope the packing goes well." Finn began to walk to the door. Just as he opened the door, Kurt called out.

"Wait," Finn turned with his hand still posed on the doorknob. "Which one, blue or yellow?" Kurt held up the two cardigans. Finn looked between both colors, pondering each choice carefully.

Finn smiled brightly as he closed Kurt's door again and walked himself back over to the chaise and sat down, elbows resting on his knees. "Definitely the yellow. It looks happy like sunshine, and all the other happy stuff that's yellow." Kurt and Finn both chuckled at Finn's poor word choice.

Kurt tossed the blue cardigan aside into the discarded pile before folding the yellow and placing it neatly in his suitcase.

Kurt and Finn continued working their way through most of Kurt's closet in a similar fashion, laughing when Finn made a ridiculous remark, and laughing even harder when Finn tried to model some of Kurt's more unusual clothing items.

They prolonged this unlikely bonding for hours, and Kurt had never felt closer to Finn than he had for those few hours. Though his fashion sense was nowhere near as refined as his voice of reason, Kurt really couldn't complain. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt like part of a whole family; a feeling he hoped would never fade.

**A/N: there ya go! Did you liiiike it? :D I'll be writing part II asap! **

**So do you like how I combined the 2 options? :D I hope so! (if you didn't know, it was options b & c, with a dash of a)**

**The next chapter will hopefully wrap up the Blaine/parent talk, and possibly (I will definitely TRY to) squeeze in Kurt and Blaine's date? :3**

*****BONUS*** this was **_**going**_** to be the ending, but I changed it because I thought it would flow better if I just left it where I was, yenno? But here it is! A snippet!**

Kurt and Finn continued working their way through most of Kurt's closet in a similar fashion, laughing when Finn made a ridiculous remark, and laughing even harder when Finn tried to model some of Kurt's more unusual clothing items

It was nearly 12am when Finn yawned and stretched. "I should probably go to bed. I have to be at Rachel's for breakfast with her and her dads." Finn rubbed his eyes, encouraging them to stay open for just a little bit longer.

Finn stood and shuffled to Kurt's door and turned the knob.

"Thank you," Kurt said faintly. Finn turned to Kurt once again, only to see him looking up at Finn gratefully. "Really. For…everything." Kurt couldn't put his thumb on it, but something about the bonding time with Finn had made Kurt feel like they were actually a family.

"Yeah, no problem, _bro_." Kurt's ears perked at the nickname.

Under any other circumstances, Kurt would've recited a long-winded speech about how much he despised the nickname. But in this case, this was Finn's way of confirming that this bonding time wasn't going to be forgotten, he really thought of Kurt as his brother.

Finn left the room and the door clicked shut softly behind him. Kurt silently thanked whatever higher power had brought Carole and Finn into his and his father's life. After all, what more _could_ a young, fashionable man in Ohio wish for?

**Yeah, sooo…reviews are love 3 and greatly appreciated!**


	3. All In the Family PART II

**A/N: here it is!**

Blaine walked into the living room and turned to his parents. "Can I go to Vancouver with Kurt's family?"

"No." Both his parents chorused.

Blaine was heartbroken. He didn't go.

The End.

**A/N: LOL JK. here is part II! (for real! ;) I hope you enjoy this!**

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE A COMPANION STORY TO GO WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

As soon as Blaine hung up the phone, the smile from his face went with the phone call. Blaine pulled himself off his bed and stood shakily; he was on a mission.

Blaine left his room and padded down the hallway. "Mom? Dad?" Blaine called.

"In the living room!" Blaine's mom called back.

Blaine shuffled down the stairs inhaling and exhaling deeply, wringing his hands together. He rounded the corner to the living room to find his dad watching some sports highlights and his mother reading a book, Jane Austen, no less.

"Do you need something, sweetie?" Denise spoke, not raising her eyes from her book.

"Mom, Dad, I-I sort of have a question." Blaine wanted to smack himself for sounding so child-like. Where was the dapper fellow he'd embodied? _Still wandering the halls of Dalton, no doubt_. Right now, Blaine was Blaine—awkward, nervous, ineloquent, Blaine.

"What would that be?" Chuck switched off the TV in favor of turning to face his son.

"Well, mom, dad," Blaine swallowed. "Kurt invited me to vacation with his family this summer." Blaine chewed his lip tautly.

The room went silent. Denise and Chuck exchanged looks. "Where are they going?" Denise asked, a hint of curiosity laced her voice.

"V-Vancouver?" Blaine wasn't sure why he'd made it sound like a question, but he did. Chuck's eyes flew up to look at Blaine at a dangerous speed, before he lowered them to his hands just as quickly.

"Vancouver?" Denise closed her book and sat forward on her chair. "That's…" Denise was at a loss for words.

"Far." Chuck finished, his voice laced with some wretchedness. Blaine swallowed _hard_. _He can't still be mad at me for being gay…can he?_

"Yes, that. How long will you be gone?" Denise asked gently. Chuck had his hands knotted together in a firm grip, now staring off into space. The way he sat was similar to the way he'd sat after Blaine had come out to him, rigid and somewhat unresponsive.

"Uh, till the end of August, I think." Blaine tried to avoid looking at either of his parents. His mothers look of curiosity, and his fathers somber look, didn't balance each other well.

"Oh my. That's—you—but—" Denise struggled with words, a trait Blaine was sure he'd inherited.

"I-I know it's…long, and far, but, Kurt really wants me to go, and I really wanna go. I mean, it's our first summer together and I don't want him to be far, or me to be far, I guess it really depends on how you look at it. But I don't want to be stuck here alone, I mean, I'd have you guys, but you guys have work and stuff. I don't want to be a bother. I'll phone everyday, I'll even let you talk to Burt. Burt's great, you know, and Carole. They're really nice people. They invited me, actually, because of Kurt. And Burt and Carole they—" Blaine was cutoff,

"When are you leaving?" Chuck looked up at Blaine, with a softer expression. Blaine felt his chest tighten at the broken expression that replaced his fathers prior one.

"We leave—w-wait, does this mean…I can go?" Blaine's eyes widened. _Was it really that easy?_

Chuck rose from his seat and rested a hand on his sons shoulder. "I just…I want you to be happy." Chuck smiled softly before leaving the room quietly. It was as close as Blaine was going to get to a blessing from his father, and it meant the world to him.

Much similar to when Blaine came out, his father was supportive, but reluctant. All Chuck wanted was for his son to be happy. He would do everything in his power to make him feel like he had the right to happiness.

Blaine watched as his father left before turning to his mother expectantly. He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"I-I…" Denise let out a sigh. She stood to pull her son into a tight embrace. She kissed his temple before mumbling into his ear. "My little boy is growing up," Blaine could hear the strain in her voice, a sure sign she was holding back sobs. "But you'll always be _my_ baby," Denise's frame shook slightly as she sobbed. "Even if I _do_ have to share you with Kurt."

Denise pulled back from the hug to look her son in the eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, he had her eyes. He inherited her floppy curls, but his fathers bone structure and eyebrows.

Blaine looked at the tear tracks down his mother cheeks before lightly pecking her on the cheek. "I love you, mom." Blaine said softly.

"I love you, too." Denise rubbed Blaine's cheek before releasing him. She wiped at her own tears and exhaled shortly. "So, when _are_ we going to get the chance to meet this Kurt boy?" she asked conversationally. "I would like to know who I'm sharing my baby with." She smiled softly, her eyes crinkling in that familiar way.

"Soon, it'll have to be sometime this week. Unless you don't mind waiting till we get back," Blaine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as his mother looked at him quizzically. "Did I forget to mention we leave a week from today?" Blaine was sure his mother's eyes had never been so wide.

"Blaine Charles Anderson! Are you insane? And you only asked if you could go _now_? God! You've got your fathers hereditary procrastination skills!" Denise babbled on. Blaine knew she wasn't impressed with him; she'd whipped out the full name.

"I know, I know!" There was a pause where Denise just stood with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "So, do you want to meet him, or not?" Blaine changed the subject quickly, shifting his mother's mood entirely.

"Yes! Of course! Bring him for dinner, say, tomorrow night? Or is that too soon?" Denise chirped excitedly.

"Actually, we have a date tomorrow," Blaine confessed sheepishly. "Saturday night?"

"Perfect! I can't wait to meet him! Oh! I should start planning what to make! Does he eat seafood? Or maybe I should make a salad. Ooh! Or steak, does he eat steak?" The blathering had begun, and Blaine, so expertly, tuned it out.

"Whatever you make will be fine, he'll love it regardless. Even if he doesn't, he's too polite _not_ to compliment it." Blaine shrugged, knowing it was true. But with his mother's flawless cooking record, he knew Kurt's compliments would be genuine.

Denise simply smiled before patting Blaine on the cheek and mumbling something about cookbooks before ducking out of the room.

Blaine stood in the living room, still in shock. Blaine felt his body tense up as he yawned. _Bedtime_.

* * *

><p>It was 5:26pm as Kurt put the finishing touches on his famous chicken Parmesan. Kurt had learned from experience that if you put the Parmesan on top of the mozzarella <em>before<em> you baked it, it came out looking burnt on top, and rather crispy.

Kurt checked his watch once again, figuring he had just enough time to check himself in the mirror once more and pour the sparkling cider.

Kurt stepped into the first floor bathroom and examined his outfit in the full-length mirror. He'd dressed somewhat casually, (as casual as Kurt Hummel could be) seeing as most of his good date clothes were already packed away for their trip. That, and he'd told Blaine he could dress casual for this date.

Kurt wore a crème colored cardigan over a baby blue button up, sleeves rolled up vigilantly and accessorized with a white bowtie. He tried to stay in his comfort zone, so he stuck with the beige cargo shorts he'd bought specifically for the occasional hot temperatures that graced Ohio occasionally; tonight, being one of them. His outfit screamed fashionable yet informal enough for a summer barbeque, the perfect balance.

Kurt fluffed his hair a bit; making sure it was in place perfectly, as he always did before doing _anything_ social. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he checked his watch; 5:29.

Kurt skipped to the kitchen and pulled out two champagne flutes and poured the sparkling cider with an expert finesse. Just as he placed the two glasses on the table he heard the doorbell ring. Kurt's eyes flickered to his watch; 5:30, on the nose.

Kurt smiled as he bounced to the door. He did a quick breath check before opening the door to see Blaine's smiling face. Kurt felt his face break into the largest of grins, without much effort. Blaine could do that to him.

The next thing Kurt noticed was the beautiful tiger lily that Blaine had, no doubt, brought for him.

The third thing Kurt noticed was not one thing, but two; _Blaine's arms._

Blaine had worn a loose, charcoal muscle shirt that had slightly faded colored stripes across his chest, with a pair of chocolate brown cargo shorts. He'd even gone as far to wear flip-flops, completing the summer look. Though Kurt would _never_ wear something like this, on Blaine it worked flawlessly. Blaine's hair was also ungelled, something Kurt had _really_ started to enjoy.

"Hi." Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine gave Kurt that knowing smile, the one he used when he _knew_ he was doing unspeakable things to Kurt. It was really classified better as a smirk.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine dove in to peck Kurt on the lips lightly. Kurt felt his cheeks blush instantly, if they hadn't been red already from his shameless eye wandering. "Are you gonna let me in, or are you gonna check me out for a little longer?" Blaine winked knowingly, and all Kurt could do was blush deeper.

Kurt stepped aside, allowing Blaine into the house. As Blaine slipped off his shoes Kurt closed the door absent-mindedly as he enjoyed the view of Blaine from the new angle; from behind.

"A-as promised, Finn is making himself scarce. And by scarce I mean he's spending the night at Puck's." Kurt said swallowing thickly. The way Blaine was dressed just was _not_ fair. The tan and tone of Blaine's arms was making Kurt weak in the knees.

"And by spending the night at Puck's, you mean in a motel somewhere enjoying one of his last few nights with Rachel?" Blaine turned to Kurt with a wry grin.

"Oh, probably. I don't know. I don't even care. All I know is he's not here, so wherever he is is fine by me." Kurt blinked rapidly, trying to avert his eyes from Blaine's chest, and failing miserably.

"I brought this for you, love," Blaine held out the flower to Kurt, twirling it in his fingers. "And if you'd've stopped checking me out, you might've noticed that," Blaine smiled sickly sweet, and it make Kurt was to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

"I _did_ notice," Kurt leaned towards Blaine, connecting their mouths for a brief moment, just letting his lips linger with no movement. "And thank you."

Kurt strode past Blaine and skipped up the stairs to his room where there was a vase of multiple flowers that he'd received from Blaine. The vase made Kurt smile, as it always did. Not very many people in Ohio could claim that their boyfriend shamelessly brought them flowers all the time.

Once Kurt returned, he found Blaine standing in the kitchen, standing dangerously close to the stove where their meal sat.

"Not nibbling on that, are you?" Kurt asked loudly, making Blaine jump.

"No, just smelling," Blaine looked warily towards Kurt. "Your food just…it always smells really good," He paused. "The better it smells, the better I assume it'll taste. And this," Blaine gestured to the pan where the chicken lay cooling. "This smells _delizioso_." Suddenly, Kurt felt like a pile of goo.

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew, but he sort of had a thing for when Blaine spoke his flawless Italian. Kurt gulped before regaining his train of thought. "Yes, well, we still have to wait a bit for it to cool…" Kurt hoped Blaine could understand what he was suggesting.

"Oh, really? Well…what do you think we should do in the meantime?" Blaine was teasing. Kurt hated to admit it, but Blaine's teasing was also a bit of a turn-on, though he would never tell Blaine that, _ever_.

"Blaine…don't make me grovel." Kurt very nearly pulled out his pouting face, but instead just threw Blaine a pleading, wide-eyed, stare.

Blaine was nearly defenseless against Kurt's puppy-dog eyes, so he rolled his eyes affectionately in defeat.

Kurt seemed to understand because he laced their fingers together, directing Blaine out of the kitchen towards the couch.

The boys settled beside each other easily enough, but Kurt longed to be closer. Blaine must've sensed this, because he placed his arms around Kurt's shoulders, inviting him nearer.

Before either boy knew what was going on, they were kissing just like they always did; softly, slowly, and sweetly. Kurt's neck started to ache at the awkward angle. Kurt tried to twist his body so it was facing Blaine more, but this only helped a little. Now his neck was being strained from leaning up.

Kurt wanted to be at least at level with Blaine, so he deepened the kiss to start.

Kurt's tongue darted along Blaine's lower lip and Blaine softly moaned in reply before parting his lips accordingly, allowing Kurt's tongue to explore.

As Kurt continued his exploring, and Blaine did a little more moaning, Kurt swiftly kicked his leg over Blaine so he was straddling him. Blaine pulled back with reddened lips and wide eyes.

"I-is this okay?" Kurt asked tentatively. Despite their months of dating, their make out sessions hadn't progressed any farther than vertical or the sporadic sit-down make out. In fact, their intimate encounters were dismal—strange, considering they were teenage boys.

In retrospect, it had never even crossed either boys mind to push their relationship further. Both were too content to press the topic. This straddling this was new territory that Kurt seemed to be handling well. So Blaine nodded in reply, and Kurt dove back into an instantly deep kiss.

As Kurt kissed deeper into Blaine's mouth—more new territory—he felt a pair of warm hands come to rest low on his hips. This time Kurt pulled back.

"I-is this," Blaine gulped. "Okay?" Kurt nodded before grabbing Blaine's jaw with his hands. For the first time ever, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes darken to a dangerous blue, a blue that was seemingly on fire, burning with lust. Blaine felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

"It's more than okay." And Kurt began to kiss him senseless, his tongue darting in as soon as their lips made any form of contact. It was sloppy, but neither boy could be bothered to care.

Kurt's tongue began to drag across the roof of Blaine's mouth in slow motions, and Blaine's moans became more frequent. Blaine also made a habit of squeezing Kurt's hips when Kurt did something with his tongue that Blaine really enjoyed.

Kurt was beginning to worry, though. As Blaine moaned more and more loudly, Kurt became more and more aroused. Kurt even noticed himself grunting

Just as Kurt's mind was wandering from Blaine to his semi-erection, he felt Blaine's hips jerk up and collide with his own. This caused a pleasant amount of friction, and also informed Kurt that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying this.

Instead of stopping like he felt like he should, Kurt began to kiss harder and more desperately. Blaine responded by wiggling his thumb under the hem of Kurt's shirt, stroking lightly at his hipbone. Kurt sighed into the kiss with approval, so Blaine continued stroking lightly, and pressing harder when Kurt did something he liked.

Blaine's hand began to travel closer upwards to pet at Kurt's side, but Kurt's hand stopped him. Blaine pulled back from the kiss to look at Kurt, an expression of worry painted on his face.

"I'm-I'm—" But before Blaine could fumble out an apology, Kurt silenced him with his lips; a soft peck that Blaine responded to instantly.

"Maybe for dessert," Blaine's eyes turned so dark and filled with lust that Kurt almost considered forgetting about dinner and continuing on. Both boys turned to the kitchen as they heard a *ding!* "And that means, our dinner is ready." Kurt slid off Blaine's lap expertly. Kurt was thankful that his hard-on wasn't that bad, and went unnoticed behind his cargo shorts. Kurt flickered his eyes down to Blaine's hardness to find that his was hidden just as easily.

Blaine seated himself at the table while Kurt plated the chicken on top of some fresh spinach.

Both boys were trying to focus on something other than how turned on they were at this point. Kurt was trying to remember to _not freak out_. Blaine was trying to remember how to breath.

Kurt was dressed casually, as casual as Kurt Hummel could be, but it didn't even matter. Kurt was beautiful to Blaine, and no matter how he dressed, he looked incredibly sexy with his hair a little ruffed up, and his lips a bright red.

Kurt set the plate in front of Blaine without saying anything, too nervous and excited about _after_ dinner. As he took his seat, they both began eating the delicious meal. Kurt wasn't sure if there was a method to Blaine's smelling madness, but regardless, he'd really outdone himself this time.

"So, my parents want to have you over for dinner on Saturday." Blaine said offhandedly, and Kurt nearly choked on his mouthful of chicken, until he actually starts choking and coughing up a storm.

Blaine looks to Kurt with concern stricken features. "Are you okay?" Kurt replies with a nod, though he's still coughing, and his face is turning red.

Blaine reaches over, despite Kurt's reply, and pats his back, hoping it'll help.

As the coughing subsides, Blaine barely stifles a giggle, as Kurt's eyes are wide and blinking rapidly. Kurt, as gracefully as ever, picks up his fork again and continues eating as if it never happened. Blaine finds himself settling his lips into a soft half-smile.

"So, is that a yes?" Blaine asks curiously, with a raised eyebrow. Kurt finishes chewing, the polite thing to do, before replying.

"I suppose it's only fair," Kurt dabs the corner of his mouth with a napkin. _And _I'm _the dapper one_. Blaine thought.

As Kurt continued to swipe the napkin across his lower lip, Blaine eyed the napkin somewhat conflicted. _You're jealous of a freakin' napkin, Blaine. Chill out._

"I mean, you've met my family, I should meet yours. That's how these long-term relationships go, right?" Kurt replied before smiling softly, and Blaine's heart melted a little.

"So I've heard," Blaine smiled back, effortlessly. It was a nice feeling knowing that Kurt too thought of this as a long-term thing. Blaine could only hope Kurt knew he felt the same.

Blaine reached over the table to hold Kurt's hand; a simple gesture that made both teens hearts beat faster. He stroked his thumb lightly over Kurt's knuckles, stopping on his fourth finger.

"Kurt, if I told you I loved you, what would you say?" Blaine asked with a loving expression. Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes, and his breath was taken by the view. Blaine's eyes were warm and golden like honey, and had flicks of emerald flowing thinly from his pupils, along with the russet decals sprinkled across the honey base. Kurt hated the cliché, but in that moment, he was lost in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt was pulled out of his daze as Blaine's hand on his tightened, and his eyes shifted, the warmth turning into cold, the green lightening, and the decals of brown fading light. Blaine's mood was changing; the honey color appeared frozen, and stiff. Blaine was nervous, probably because it had been a few minutes and Kurt hadn't answered.

"I'd tell you that I love you, too." Kurt was pulled out of his daze and began to notice Blaine's other features relax. _He was nervous._

"And, if I told you I wanted to marry you?" Blaine asked, still just as lovingly.

"Blaine, we've been over this. I know you want to marry me, I want to marry you someday, too. And I know you love me, because I love you, too. What are you getting at here?" Kurt was generally confused. Blaine never acted this strangely, or this nervously, it was unsettling.

Blaine swallowed nervously, searching for words. "Blaine, is everything alright?" Kurt curled his fingers around Blaine's palm, trying to comfort him. It seemed to work, as Blaine's shoulders relaxed noticeably and he shut his eyes.

"I love you, Kurt. And I want to marry you. I want to be with you, forever. And-and—" Blaine stopped. He opened his eyes to see Kurt's soft, loving expression. _This isn't the right time_. As much as Blaine thought it was, it wasn't. Kurt was now concerned, he wanted Kurt to feel happy and carefree, and Blaine's nervousness was _not_ helping. "I want—I want to _do_ things, with you," Kurt eyes widened for a moment at the sounds of the words leaving Blaine's lips. "A-and I can't stop thinking about it." Blaine waited for Kurt's reply, when what he got was a mouthful of Kurt.

Kurt leaned across the table and pulled Blaine's lips to his own in a heated kiss. _I hope this is enough of an answer_.

As the kiss deepened, Kurt moved from his seat to straddling Blaine's lap. "M-maybe, maybe we should move this upstairs?" Kurt spoke with very little breath. He looked at Blaine from beneath his lick lashes, and Blaine was caught between thinking Kurt looked absolutely adorable, or utterly sexy. Blaine figured this would be his favorite thing about Kurt, his ability to be both adorable and sexy simultaneously, and make them both completely irresistible.

Blaine finally replied with a nod. In accordance, Kurt began to crawl off of Blaine's lap, but not before Blaine could grab his hips, effectively holding him in place. "I'll carry you?" Blaine asked pleadingly. To be honest, the intimacy of the idea simply made Blaine eager. Kurt giggled in that delightful way that always made Blaine's heart feel lighter before nodding in response.

Without any more words, Blaine pulled Kurt's hips close to his lower stomach as he supported Kurt's behind with his strong hands. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders tightly, holding on for dear life. Blaine then stood with ease, and Kurt's legs came to twine around Blaine's torso, making Blaine smile like an idiot.

Kurt caught Blaine off-guard by planting a firm kiss to his lips, smiling through it. Blaine smiled brightly as Kurt pulled back, blushing furiously. _I'll never get tired of that_. Blaine thought.

As the entwined boys made their way up the stairs, Blaine had nearly forgotten about the silver ring tucked away in the buttoned pocket of his shorts. Almost.

**A/N: I have to get this out of the way first: THERE WILL BE A COMPANION STORY, POSTED SEPERATELY THAT FOLLOWS Kurt AND Blaine INTO THE BEDROOM. IT WILL BE POSTED SOON, I PROMISE.**

**ahhh! The (somewhat) suspense! **

**I hope it was worth the wait, guys. Really. I'm sooo sorry .**

**And the fact that all I supplied you with was some reeeally shitty angst, just makes me feel worse D:**

**But, alas, it's uploaded. I'm content, I hope you are, too!**

**So for the next chapter, it'll be fairly lengthy. I'm including kurtcedes bonding time (meaning, we're skipping to the day before they leave, YAY!) Blaine packing, (lol the irony) more Kurt and Finn bonding (whilst Finn is packing LOL, and while Kurt's getting ready to go to Blaine's house) and FINALLY dinner at Blaine's :D**

**It's going to be packed FULL of everything you guys love (according to the reviews I've gotten!) so, yeah! :D**

**God, my A/N's are always so fucking **_**long**_** sorry :3**


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry D: I know I promised you a chapter WAY sooner than this, but life got busy, I got lazy, and this is what happened. LUCKILY! I went to the Vancouver aquarium! And seeing as it was one of my little plot points that I wanted the boys to visit there, now that I've actually been there, it's going to be easier to write :D**

**AND! The lovely Lovegirl7 did some fanart for my story "And All the Little Things You Do" it's really adorable, so go check it out!**

**(**..com/tumblr_lorm4oUrso1qklamyo1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1311849100&Signature=8oWEqLYn5BefuSaO1b4QUPw8P%2FA%3D)

**so without further ado, here is chapter two! (tehe, it rhymed!)**

"You what?" Mercedes practically screamed. Her and Kurt were seated in the food court at the mall, having a little chat over some veggie fries. Kurt was regretting telling Mercedes about what him and Blaine had done. Though she was Kurt's best friend, she never had the best reactions. ("_You and Blaine are dating?" "He did what to your mouth?" "He said that?"_) And they were always loud.

"If you would _quiet down!_" If there was one thing Kurt couldn't stand, it was the odd glares people gave him in public, for whatever reason it may have been. "Yes! We did! Okay?" Kurt was in a huffy mood now. Not only had Mercedes drawn everyone's attention to them, but Kurt was _already_ blushing when he told her. Now it was just worse.

"Sorry, sorry, I just..._really?_" Mercedes gave him this shocked expression.

"Really, really." Kurt's blushing began to subside as everyone's glares turned away to more interesting things, and his mind became flooded with thoughts of Blaine.

"Well...what was it like? Was it any different than..." Mercedes gestured with her hands for Kurt to elaborate.

"It was..." Kurt paused. Since that night, a week ago, he hadn't been able to put his finger on it; what it was like. He could use every synonym of 'perfect' in his repertoire, but it still didn't measure up. "It was just right. It didn't feel forced. We took our time. And...it was _completely_ different then doing it by myself," Kurt nearly blushed, but Mercedes looked at him in awe and curiosity. Without a word from her, he continued. "I guess it was just...it was _him._ It was _his_ hands. I've never been so exposed in my _life_. But there he was. And it was wonderful." Kurt and Mercedes both sighed before giggling at their simultaneous sighs.

"So, everything is okay now? I mean, you won't always give him that look of 'get in my pants, you idiot' type of thing?" Mercedes had a strange way of putting it, but Kurt was pretty sure he understood.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "If things keep going this well, maybe it won't be necessary." Together they laughed before the topic of conversation moved to other things, like Mercedes' plans for the holidays.

"So, am I ever going to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"He's not really my boyfriend. We just...hangout and stuff." Mercedes shifted in her seat.

"It's the 'stuff' that I'm referring to! Come on, 'Cedes! I tell you everything!" Kurt leaned closer to Mercedes and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Even the things that _should_ be kept private," Kurt sat himself up straight again before continuing. "And here you are, refusing to tell me about this secret boyfriend of yours!" Kurt knew he was being a little pushy, but it was only fair, seeing as he'd revealed his own secrets to her.

"Well, you've met him before. But he doesn't go to McKinley. And he's _not _black." Kurt's eyebrows knitted together.

"You know, it was _one_ time! And you _did_ think he was cute, for the record. He just _so happened_ to be black! Jesus, Mercedes!" Kurt swatted at her hand as she giggled.

"Don't use the lords name in vain, Kurt." Kurt simply glared as Mercedes threw her head back laughing.

"Seriously, Mercedes! This isn't funny! We're best friends," Kurt reached across the table to take Mercedes' hand. "We tell each other everything, you're one of two people in this world that I trust with my clothes, and you're the only girl in the world that I would marry! Other than Patti LuPone, ooh! Or Idina Menzel," Kurt watched Mercedes bitch glare set in before he was reminded what he was talking about. "You know what I mean, you're among the elite few! Please, _please_ tell me!"

Mercedes placed her hand over her heart in adoration. "Wait, _one of the two?_ Who else do you trust?" Mercedes put on her best bitch glare. Mercedes could only think of one person who Kurt would let anywhere _near _his clothes, other than her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurt slapped at her hand.

"My dry-cleaners, of course! You didn't think..." Kurt began laughing almost uncontrollably. "Y-you thought, I'd let, Blaine Warbler..." Kurt was engulfed by the laughter. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh with him. The idea was completely outrageous.

Once the laughter had subsided, Kurt took Mercedes hand again. "Are you sure you're not going to tell me?" Kurt was almost done with his prying. Mercedes sighed.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm not even sure where we stand, relationship wise. I don't want to scare him off. And I don't want to start telling everyone that I have this boyfriend, when that may not be the case." Mercedes features visibly slumped. Kurt pinched her cheek encouragingly.

"That's not the Mercedes attitude I was hoping for! Come on! You're the religious one of the two of us! Don't you pray for this kind of stuff?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. Kurt wasn't the most informed on how religion worked.

"How about this, I'll skype you,"

"How does this solve the—"

"_With_ mystery man. But, only after I figure out where we stand. Then, you'll be the first to see us. Fair?" Mercedes held out her pinky finger. Kurt stared at it for a moment.

"...You're not serious are you?" Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. Take the pinky, mister, or leave it." Mercedes was smiling proudly, she knew Kurt couldn't say no to her offer.

Kurt sighed in defeat, Mercedes had on her winning smile. "Fine." The two friends linked pinkies before shaking them. The deal was sealed.

Once the two of them had finished the veggie fries, and made their pinky promise, they both stood to leave. Kurt was expected at Blaine's house for six-thirty, and it was getting dangerously close to four o'clock already.

"Kurt?" Kurt took his eyes away from the tray that he was putting down to look at Mercedes.

"Yeah?" Kurt was a little confused, Mercedes was sounding shy and embarrassed, rare for the diva.

"What was it like...you know, doing _that_ f-for Blaine?" Mercedes chewed her lip. Though the conversation had long since moved on from _that_ topic, here they were, swallowed up by the awkwardness.

"Oh. Uhm, I-I didn't...I mean he—er—it wasn't..._necessary_." Kurt was blushing harder than he thought he ever had. Should he feel bad about revealing this? Though it was true, Blaine hadn't needed Kurt's assistance. Kurt wondered if he should've just lied about it. Would Blaine be embarrassed?

"Oh. You mean he..." Mercedes trailed off, Kurt only nodded shortly. Mercedes, too, nodded. "I-I guess you should get going. It's almost four, wouldn't want to keep the Anderson's waiting, right?" Mercedes smiled softly. This was a bittersweet goodbye. They wouldn't be seeing each other for almost two entire months.

"Yeah, I probably should." There was a pause in which Kurt embraced Mercedes fully. The hug lasted longer than probably appropriate, but neither would let the other go.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kurty." Mercedes spoke softly. It sounded like she was crying, though Kurt couldn't really judge. He was crying, too.

"I'll miss you more, 'Cedes." They mutually pulled back from the hug, tears coating their cheeks. "We'll skype, even if there isn't a man at your side. I promise." Kurt assured her.

"Don't let curly-sue keep you away from me for too long." Mercedes winked before she turned to exit. Kurt waved slightly as his best friend disappeared. Kurt sighed, his mood was dampened, but he had places to go and people to see, those places and people being exclusive to the Anderson family.

* * *

><p>"Kuuuurt!" Finn was hunched over his suitcase with his head in his hands. As Kurt had predicted, Finn had left his packing for day before they left.<p>

"What is it _now_, Finn? I'm trying to get ready for dinner with Blaine's pare—" Kurt was stopped short as he rounded the corner. What he saw was a _disaster. _

Finn's clothes were perched on nearly every surface of the room and his various belongings with them. "Help?" Finn spoke in a small voice. Kurt was defenseless in his pity for the poor lug. Not only had frankenteen managed to wrinkle every article of clothing he owned, he'd also managed to break a few picture frames from the tornado of clothes.

"Oh, Finn." Kurt crouched down beside his brother. He checked his watch quickly; 4:55. If he budgeted his time carefully, he could probably get Finn's disaster of a room fixed, and still be at the Anderson's house ready, and presentable, and on time. "Let's start with this," Kurt sniffed the sweatshirt. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "Is this even clean?" Kurt inquired.

"I washed it a couple weeks ago, I only wore it once...to football practice." Finn answered sheepishly. Kurt tossed the sweatshirt as far away from him as possible.

"So first, laundry. All of these need to be washed." Kurt stated.

"But not _all_ of my clothes smell bad!" Finn defended.

Kurt shook his head. "They may not _stink_ but they _are_ wrinkled. Laundry first. Put the clean stuff on a quick wash in the washer and a steam press in the dryer. Then take the _dirty_ stuff and put it on heavy load in the washer and quick dry in the dryer. It should be done in about an hour, tops." Kurt directed. Finn was wearing an expression that almost looked like he was taking notes, mentally.

"But wait...how can I do two washing loads at once?" Finn asked confused.

"You can't. As soon as one load is done—I suggest you do the clean ones first—then you put the next load in the washer and so forth. The washing cycles only take about ten minutes, though I'm sure the heavy duty will take a little longer, and the dryer only takes fifteen minutes at the most. You got that?" Finn ticked off each order on his fingers.

"Quick wash, steam, heavy duty, quick dry. I think so." Finn looked up at Kurt happily.

"Good, now get started! I'm going to finish picking out _my_ outfit. I actually have to take clothes out of my suitcase for this." Kurt shook his head.

"That's rough, dude." Finn was gathering clothes around his room, tossing them into the laundry basket as he went.

"I mean, I guess it's worth it. They _are_ Blaine's parents. And they're letting him go in the first place. Small sacrifices." Kurt was mostly talking to himself, but Finn was listening in.

"I know what you mean. When I went to Rachel's for breakfast with her dad's, I started freaking out in the car about my shirt because I found a grass stain on the sleeve. I totally thought they would judge me or something." Finn shook his head as if repressing the memory.

"You know not _all_ gays are as fashion savvy as me." Kurt was smirking at the doe-eyed expression on Finn's face. "You'll be able to pack on your own right?" Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

Finn nodded and swallowed. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I should. I think. I mean, it might be hard, but I think...I think I'll be alright?" Finn wasn't even sure and Kurt could sense this.

"Do you want me to help you when I get home?" Kurt deadpanned with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, god yes! Please! I'll pay you! I'll rub your feet for the entire holiday! Just please, please, _please_ help me!" Finn was on his knees begging, he was about to yank on Kurt's jeans to keep him from leaving but he thought better of that.

"I _am_ going with my boyfriend, the foot rubs aren't necessary, thanks. But I appreciate the sentiment. And I _will_ help you. I should be back around ten-ish? Just make sure you fold your clothes after the dryer, okay?" Kurt smiled softly at his brother. Kurt wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere in the almost year of being a family, Kurt had grown fond of Finn—and not in he creepy "I have a crush on you" way.

"God, you're an angel, Kurt. Thank you! Thank you!" Finn jumped from the ground and pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, okay! Finn! Put me down! I need to get ready!" Kurt was laughing as he attempted to swat at Finn's arms.

"Sorry little dude! Go, go. I got laundry to do," Finn lowered Kurt and Kurt readjusted his headband. "Thank you, really." Finn looked earnest and Kurt smiled a bit.

"Really, it's not big deal, Finn." Kurt lowered his head bashfully.

"No, really. I mean, I wasn't really the best brother to you. But, you're nothing but awesome to me. I'm just...I'm just really sorry about how shitty I treated you. I just—I know I apologized to you already, but still. I still feel guilty." Finn hung his head and Kurt looked at him, almost tearing up.

"I understand. What matters is that," Kurt reached out to touch Finn's arm comfortingly. Finn's body shook. Kurt could swear he was crying. "We're Ohana. Ohana means family, family means,"

"Nobody gets left behind. Dude, did you really just used Lilo and Stitch on me?" Finn chuckled lightly. His eyes rimmed with tears.

"I thought it was a good line, don't judge. Here you had me feeling sorry for you!" Kurt shoved at Finn lightly, causing both boys to laugh lightly.

"Go get ready," Finn said lightly. Kurt stood and nodded. Just as Kurt was out the door, Finn called out. "Good luck, man! Not that you'll need it." Finn winked. Kurt only rolled his eyes calling out thanks before he closed his door, not to emerge until it was absolutely time to leave.

* * *

><p>"...and he had me quoting Lilo and Stitch, and ugh, it was so emotional. But I really appreciated it," Kurt was having a very one-sided conversation about his day as he and Blaine made their way up to the house. "And I promised him I'd help him pack later, so unless you want to help me out...looks like you'll just have to entertain yourself," Kurt shrugged. Blaine looked at him with a suppressed smile on his lips, one that Kurt had come to recognize whenever he was babbling. "Can you tell I'm nervous?" Kurt spoke softly as they approached the large, oak doors; the doors that didn't seem intimidating about four yards back.<p>

"Maybe a little. Really, Kurt, you have _nothing_ to worry about. My parents aren't going to eat you," Blaine placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. "Besides, even if they don't like you, we can still be friends." Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he backed away from Blaine. "I'm kidding, love!" Blaine leaned in for a kiss, only to get his arm swatted at.

"Blaine Charles Anderson, that was _not_ funny!" Kurt spoke icily while still swatting at Blaine. Blaine smiled fondly as Kurt used his full name. _He and my mom will get along just fine._

"Okay, okay! I take it back! I take it back!" Kurt huffed his breath before straightening his cardigan and accepting Blaine's waiting hand. "Now can I have a kiss?" Kurt blushed instantly. No matter what mood he was in, Blaine's kisses always made him blush.

The kiss was soft and chaste and wasn't nearly as satisfying as Kurt was hoping. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"I know you can do this." Before Kurt could argue further Blaine swung open the door, revealing warm, inviting décor and a flustered woman shuffling down the stairs.

This woman must've been Blaine's mother. She looked the part; the long, dark, curly hair. Though he couldn't see her eyes, he assumed they looked much like Blaine's. Kurt normally would've squealed in delight at the woman's fashionable choice of an Alexander McQueen blouse, but refrained.

"Oh! Blaine! You!" Blaine hid his face at he laughed at his mothers stricken expression. "You! You must be Kurt!" Her voice was a soft soprano and you could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Denise." Kurt shook her hand with a large smile on his lips.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Denise dropped Kurt's hand with a look of horror on her face. Kurt raised his eyebrows, confused.

"The chicken!" Denise rushed off to the kitchen in a flustered hurry. Kurt turned to Blaine with an unsettled look on his face.

"Now I see where you get _that_ from." Kurt laughed lightly, Blaine couldn't help himself but to laugh too. It was a too common of an occurrence to be denied. Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Oh probably. Don't worry, you'll get to know how strange she really is during dinner. I apologize ahead of time," Kurt looked at Blaine confusedly, probably for the millionth time in the last five minutes. "Let's just say, not everyone in my family has the gift of eloquence." Blaine supplied as an answer.

"I would remind you of a few situations where you aren't the most eloquent person in the world," Kurt trailed off before his lips were captured by Blaine's. This kiss was more heated and less chaste than probably appropriate.

"Do you want the grand tour?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

"What about your dad?" Kurt asked softly.

"What about him?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he twined their hands together.

"Well, aren't I going to meet him?" Kurt spoke with concern.

"Of course you are, my dad's actually in his office right now, I'm sure he'll be done soon." Blaine assured. Kurt only nodded.

"Then carry on."

Blaine led Kurt through the downstairs hall space, stopping to point out small trinkets with certain significance. Kurt had learned about a snow globe from Blaine's trip to Utah, a miniature surfboard from Hawaii, he'd even seen some letters between his grandparents from the second world war. Blaine had a fair share of interesting things lurking about.

Kurt loved the way Blaine talked so animatedly about the trinkets, they really did mean something to him. Kurt had only ever seen Blaine's face light up like this once before, and he really wasn't _supposed_ to...

It was almost two months ago when Kurt was in the shower before Blaine was supposed to come over to watch movies. Kurt was towel drying his hair when he could hear Blaine and Finn talking in the living room. So, naturally curious, Kurt stepped out from the bathroom to look over the living room where the two boys sat. Finn was looking at Blaine like he was insane, while Blaine babbled on and on excitedly about _something_.

"_I mean, sometimes I feel really lucky to be with him. But other times I feel really unworthy. I guess they're kind of the same thing though, right? He's just so perfect, and even though he really isn't. Does that make sense?" _It hadn't taken Kurt long to realize that Blaine was talking about _him_.

"_I mean, he's perfect in my eyes, event he imperfections. It just all seems so...perfect! It doesn't even have to be perfect, nothing has to be perfect, yet he still tries to hard to make everything absolutely flawless, and he gets really flustered when it's not. But I find it endearing, and adorable and wonderful. I just love everything about him, you know? God, I just wish he saw what I saw. He doesn't have to try so hard. I'd be so content just to stare at him for hours on end. That sounds creepy, but, I feel like he's like...the king, and I'm just a peasant fool who the king falls in love with, and I have no idea why. It's just mind-boggling, you know?_"

That was the first night that Kurt decided he didn't need to do his hair and put on a whole new outfit. He was rocking damp, unstyled hair and Blaine's Dalton t-shirt and some sweatpants. Kurt didn't miss how Blaine's smile was amplified by about a billion percent when he made his way to the couch. It was moments like this that Kurt knew he'd remember forever.

"Dinner!" Denise's voice cut through Blaine's idle chattering about how much he enjoyed surfing in Hawaii. Kurt swallowed thickly, this was the moment. He couldn't run away from it anymore. He was going to meet Blaine's parents, officially. And there was no doubt in his mind that it was going to be an awkward affair. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, almost on cue.

"You'll be fine." Blaine reassured. _Yeah, fine_. Kurt thought. He would have to convince himself of this.

As the two made their way to the dinner table, Kurt overheard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. As him and Blaine took their seats side by side, Kurt tried not to tune into the quiet voices. It was obviously a private conversation between Blaine's parents.

"What if they're talking about me?" Kurt couldn't hold in his worry at the thought. Blaine took his hand beneath the table and squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry so much, you're going to be _fine_. I can tell my mom already loves you, just by the way she looked at you." Blaine shrugged indifferently. Kurt's mind, on the other hand, was racing. He made note to pay special attention to body language, something that was somewhat unfamiliar territory. But it couldn't be too far from Blaine's body language, which Kurt had grown to understand _very _well. It was worth a shot.

Denise strolled into the room carrying large, plastic bowl filled with a mixture of romaine lettuce, fresh spinach, chopped red and yellow peppers, mushrooms and feta cheese. She had strategically paired the salad with a light Italian vinaigrette. Kurt was over the moon with the salad _alone_. It had almost everything he loved. Next, Denise brought out a plate with an easily recognizable scent; chicken Parmesan. It took almost all of Kurt's strength not to laugh as he sipped his water carefully. Blaine was in a similar predicament, but with less restraint.

"What's so funny, boys?" Denise asked curiously. Of course, mother dearest had no idea how hilarious the chicken Parmesan was to both boys. They planned to keep it that way.

"Nothing, mom. We just had this for dinner not too long ago. Kurt made it, when I went over for dinner." Blaine replied with a poorly hidden smile.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Denise looked troubled. "But just wait till you see what we're having for dessert!" Denise chimed.

"Oh, I don't know, mom. Kurt's dessert was pretty mind-blowing." Kurt couldn't restrain his laughter any longer. He covered his mouth as silent giggles shook his body, Blaine only smiled at him, shaking silently with laughter as well. Clearly, Denise wasn't getting it.

"Oh really, what did he make?" Denise spoke conversationally. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help themselves but to laugh rather loudly and abruptly. Blaine cleared his throat to force back another wave of giggles.

"Vanilla Ice-cream. Homemade stuff, too." Kurt wanted to punch, scold and fondle Blaine all at the same time. It was rather confusing.

"Oh, Kurt, you'll just have to teach me how to make it! When you two get back, of course." Denise had a genuine look of intrigue, and Kurt wouldn't deny that it made his heart feel a little lighter.

"That sounds like a great idea, and Blaine can help! I mean, he did help me make it and all." Kurt was enjoying this now. The sneaky innuendos that no one else understood. It was odd, Kurt had never done this before, and even though it seemed rather childish, it really didn't matter to Kurt. It was Blaine, just Blaine. Plain, simple, gorgeous, understanding Blaine. He'd seen Kurt naked for crying out loud, there was no more boundaries. And for once, the freedom felt wonderful.

Denise smiled before she left the dining area in search of Blaine's father. Kurt then began to sink back into his nervous state. "Is it too late to fake the flu and go home right now?" Kurt asked nervously as he tapped his fingers idly against his thigh, only to have them stilled by Blaine's gentle touch.

"Don't worry, Mumble-bee. I'm here, you'll be fine." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely ignoring the faint blush rising in Kurt's cheeks due to the nickname.

"I thought we didn't use nicknames in public, Bug-a-boo." Kurt quipped playfully.

"This doesn't count as public, Kurt. This is my home. Besides, I wouldn't be completely embarrassed if my parents heard that. Whereas other noises we like to ma—" Blaine was cutoff.

"I hope you're talking about your singing voices." The deep voice made Blaine and Kurt spring back from their noticeable close proximity.

The man that stood before them was much taller than Blaine, but he had a similar face, and the _eyebrows_. His face was set hard as stone and his expression was unreadable. Blaine's expression was very calm, somehow this made Kurt feel a little better. Maybe this was Blaine's dad's happy face.

"Of course. Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my dad, Chuck." Kurt stood to take Chuck's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Chuck was taken aback by the boys manners and firm handshake, not what he had been expecting.

"It's about time, actually. Blaine almost never shuts up about you." Denise spoke lightly.

"Thanks mom, really." Blaine shook his head in embarrassment. Kurt tried not to smile a humongous smile that would threaten to shatter his face muscles. The confession made him _that_ happy.

Everyone began eating, passing around the salad bowl around the table silently before Denise spoke up. "So, you're in a glee club, too, right?" Her tone was conversational.

"Yeah, New Directions," Kurt answered politely. He took one bite of the salad and swore that he'd never tasted anything more delicious, and that was saying something. "This salad is _amazing,_" Kurt commented. Blaine was shoveling down his salad so quickly, Kurt wasn't sure if he was even tasting it. "What are you doing?" Kurt whispered only loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"I hate salad. I just want to get it over with." Kurt tentatively placed his hands on Blaine's thigh and squeezed.

"Slow down, or you're going to choke and die before you get there." Kurt squeezed again before removing his hand completely. Blaine kind of missed the touch.

"Thank you, Kurt." Denise spoke with a bright smile. Blaine directed a wink at his mother to which she shook her head lightly. Kurt didn't miss the friendly exchange

"So Kurt, why did you transfer back to that public school?" Chuck spoke for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Oh, I, well, the tuition is pretty steep, and I felt really guilty about making my parents pay for me. And I missed my friends, it just seemed like the best decision." Kurt answered shyly. He could almost feel Chuck judging him.

"I see. What does your father do for a living?" Chuck was eating his salad at a rate much similar to Blaine's. Kurt was so confused as to why the Anderson boys didn't like salad. It was _amazing_. Kurt was so distracted that he almost forgot that a question had been directed at him.

"Oh, uh, he's a mechanic. We own our own shop and everything." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"_We_?" Chuck almost dropped his fork but recovered from the wave of shock quickly, clearing his throat instead.

"Well, yeah. I help him out sometimes. When I was little we used to fix cars together." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Was it really _that_ hard to believe that he, Kurt Hummel, knew about cars?

Blaine was smiling proudly as his boyfriend wowed his dad. Blaine knew that his dad was skeptical, but now that he and Kurt had a common ground, he could almost guarantee that his father went into this expecting some primped up snob who was just another pretty face. Beauty of Kurt's face aside, Kurt was a whole lot more. He could almost see his father figuring this out as the conversation progressed.

"So, you know cars pretty well then, I assume?" Chuck had finished his salad and began to push the plate aside, eyes still fixed on the peculiar boy. Chuck thought Kurt would be a walking, talking stereotype, this was _not_ the case.

"I know a fair amount, yes. I assume you know a thing or two, as well. Blaine told me you and him rebuilt a car one summer." Kurt smiled softly as Blaine beamed at him. Kurt's attention to details was one of Blaine's favorite things about him. _One _of.

"I know a fair bit. Can't say the same for Blaine." Chuck smirked at his son. Blaine's face scrunched up in embarrassment. Kurt felt himself smiling in spite of Blaine's expression.

"Hey, I did pretty well! I picked up on most of that stuff! Besides, when am I ever going to need to fix my own car when I've got Kurt or Burt?" Blaine joked lightly, he elbowed at Kurt who only rolled his eyes affectionately.

"He must be getting better, my dad told me you found and identified a corroborator once." Kurt added in support of Blaine's argument.

"He got _better_, I'll give him that." Chuck agreed with a shrug. By this time, everyone had finished their salads and dug in to the delicious chicken.

"Now if only you could get him to cook better..." Denise commented making all of them laugh, save for Blaine.

"That's so not funny! I can cook, sort of. I mean, at least I try! You know that!" Blaine frowned and furrowed his eyebrows comically. Through his laughter, Kurt reached to Blaine's forehead to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Don't frown, you're going to give yourself wrinkles." Kurt prodded lightly as the muscles in Blaine's faced relaxed.

"Oh please, you know I'm going to age gracefully either way." Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"Odd for someone who's never done a damn graceful thing in his life as a whole," Chuck pointed his fork in Blaine's direction. Kurt covered his mouth quickly to stifle the giggle threatening to escape.

"Your father's right, you're a bit of a clumsy one, dear." Denise nodded in agreement while Kurt bit his lower lip to not burst out laughing.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy. Now you guys are just trying to make me look bad." Blaine frowned more earnestly this time.

"You see that lamp right there, Kurt?" Denise pointed her fork in the direction of an elegant floor lamp that had small crystal decals hanging from the shade. Clearly, the lamp wasn't brand new, it had various scratches and small little tears all along the edges. "Well, years ago we had it just around the corner of the hallway." Denise continued but Chuck picked up the story.

"I don't know _how_ many times Blaine knocked that thing over when he was running around the house like some monkey child. We just decided it best if we moved it into a corner rather than outside one." Chuck raised his eyebrows emphatically.

"That lamp is a _terrible_ example! I mean, that thing is _so_ old," Blaine's eyes were wide and pleading. "And I swear, if there was an earthquake or something and the whole house was in ruins, that damn lamp would _still_ be standing!" Blaine argued, using his hands for emphasis.

Just as everyone finished their meals, Denise piped up again.

"Well we could talk about the bath tub incident when you were six," Denise suggested. Immediately after announcing the story theme, Blaine threw his head into his hands and Kurt could see the deep blush. Chuck, rather, threw his head back laughing. It was a wonderful family dynamic that Kurt was watching unfold.

"Can we just _not_?" Blaine pleaded in a muffled voice.

"Oh, so are. So when Blaine was six, he had this _huge_ crush on John Travolta. No word of a lie," Denise gestured with her hands while Chuck buried his mouth in his napkin, laughing. His cheeks were flaming a familiar red, much likes Blaine's, but for a different reason entirely; he was laughing so hard. "And what does a six year old Blaine decide is the best way to pay tribute to Mr. Travolta?" Denise paused while Kurt smiled bright, squeezing Blaine's thigh under the table. Blaine's head now rested in his crossed arms, mumblings of "Why is this happening?" were heard, but ignored.

"He decided to do a full out performance of 'You're the One That I Want', you guessed it, _in the bath tub,_" At his point, Chuck and Kurt were throwing their heads back in loud, unrestrained laughs. "That's not even the _worst_ of it! So he was dancing around, he had bubbles all over his face and in his hair and he'd already slipped a few times, of course me and Chuck didn't even notice, we were laughing too hard. Then it happened, he slipped. Cracked his head open right on the faucet. They had to give him stitches and everything. Oh boy, did he cry. They even had to shave a little part of his hair to get at the cut. All in all, it made a _very_ interesting home movie." Denise was laughing as she told the story. Some point during the retelling, Kurt had twisted his fingers into Blaine's curls. He didn't feel awkward in the slightest, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Blaine! Why did you never tell me this?" Kurt spoke between laughter.

"Because, _dear_, it's embarrassing. It wasn't one of my finest moments." Blaine lifted his head to speak. He did _not _looked pleased in the slightest.

"W-wait, you said you have this on video?" Kurt spoke suddenly seriously.

"Of course! We couldn't _not_ have this on video." Denise explained. Kurt looked to Blaine's red features, and on a split decision he leaned in to peck Blaine chastely on the cheek. Kurt couldn't be sure but it seemed as though the blush coloring became even deeper.

Kurt and Blaine missed the way Chuck stiffened slightly, and the way Denise melted just a little.

"By the way, Denise, this meal was absolutely delicious. I couldn't have done better myself." Kurt smiled genuinely. Blaine finally stopped his sulking in order to pay thanks to his mother.

"Yeah, mom. And that's saying something, as you know Kurt's a pretty decent cook himself. He really puts himself into the food, you know?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the now blushing Kurt.

"He cooks, he sings, he fixes cars, he dresses well...my, my, Blaine. He's quite the catch." Denise threw a wink at Kurt who only blushed deeper, only this time Blaine was blushing as well. Denise began gathering up the plates, sporting a megawatt grin.

Blaine twined their fingers together _on top_ of the table before pulling Kurt's hand to his lips and softly pressing a kiss there. "That he is." It was clear to all who were in possession of a functioning pair of eyes that these two boys were in love.

"I can help you with those, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt let the formality slip through his lips.

"Oh! No need! I've got this under control." Denise fumbled with the various dishes and cutlery trying to look as convincing as she possibly could, and failing miserably.

"Let me help," Kurt rose to his feet and relieved Denise of some of the dishes. She smiled fondly before the pair left for the kitchen.

Then there were two. Blaine smiled almost in a dream-like state as he watched Kurt's hips sway in that familiar way as he left the room.

Chuck just watched Blaine. He watched the way his face was glazed over as if he was walking on a cloud. There was no denying that Blaine really did care about Kurt.

"So," Chuck broke the silence that hung thick in the air, the silence Blaine didn't seem to notice in his ogling. "He's...he's something else." Chuck stated honestly. Blaine nodded.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly at his father.

"Not in the slightest. Full of surprises, isn't he?" Chuck asked with a small smile.

"Oh, always. He wouldn't be my Kurt if he wasn't a little quirked. In a good way, of course." Blaine smiled dreamily.

"_Your_ Kurt?" Blaine hopped on cloud nine and back into reality. He was talking _to his father_.

"Well, you know, not legally, I suppose. But I'm his, and he's mine. It's kind of a mutual thing, you know." Blaine explained politically.

"Legally? You want to...marry him?" Blaine didn't miss how his fathers face fell ever so slightly, but was replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a confused glare.

"Well, yeah. I suppose that's kind of the plan," Blaine paused. "I-I love him, dad." Blaine wanted to get out of this room as fast as he could in fear of his fathers reaction. But his father remained with a creased brow and a curious glare.

"You can't get married here, you know." Chuck spoke clearly. Blaine nodded in reply.

"I know. We—we want to get married in New York, life plans considering." Blaine spoke eloquently. Chuck only nodded.

"You know I love you, Blaine. Right?" Chuck's words came almost out of nowhere, taking Blaine by surprise.

"I-I, yeah, yeah. I know." Blaine finished lamely.

"And you know I'm proud of you, and everything you do." Chuck still wasn't meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I guess so, dad? Where are you going with this?" Blaine couldn't contain his curiosity any more, his father was acting strange, and it was unsettling.

"You have my blessing. For everything. My blessings for you and Kurt, for moving to New York, f-for...whatever it is you want to do in your life. And you have my word that I will do anything in my power to help you in anyway I can," Chuck paused to finally look up at Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine. For everything I never did. I know this doesn't make up for everything, but I'll be damned if I don't try," Chuck waited. "You tried _so_ hard to please me, and I feel like a real ass about it. So this is me trying to make it right." Chuck's little spiel came to a close and Blaine rose to his feet, only to reach out for his father and wrap him in a hug.

Both men controlled their emotions to their best abilities. After four years of unexcused rejection, skeptical looks and unsure responses, Blaine and his father were finally on level ground. Chuck had come to accept his son for who he was, gay or not. And though it had taken him much longer than necessary, he had finally done it.

"I love you, dad." Blaine spoke softly.

"I love you, too." When the two men pulled back from their embrace, they smiled to each other briefly before taking their seats once again.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Denise chirped happily. There were smiles all around as Denise and Kurt brought in plates and forks. There were smiles and small pecks to their significant others cheeks as Denise sliced up Blaine's favorite dessert, apple pie.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god Blaine, you packed more clothes than <em>I <em>did."

It was already getting close to nine when Blaine was almost done packing up all his clothes. Of course Blaine had left packing until the absolute last minute, that was just who he was.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would be easier because then I wouldn't have as much time to worry about what I was and wasn't going to bring. You know, make the process itself easier." Blaine shrugged awkwardly.

"Clearly, you were wrong. Now come _on._ We have to be up early tomorrow, _and_ I still have to help Finn when we get home." Kurt lazily stroked the soft material of Blaine's duvet while he spoke.

"It wasn't the smartest plan I've ever had, I'll give you that much. But I'm almost done," Blaine turned to his closet once again, pulling out two pairs of jeans. "Which ones?" Blaine held up the two pair in opposite hands looking at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes slowly raised from the bedspread to look at Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd noticed it before this moment, but Blaine looked especially attractive tonight. He let his stubble grown in a little more than usual, he allowed his hair to fall ungelled, his polo was hugging his chest in all the right place and his shorts were slung especially low on his hips. Kurt rose slowly to make his way over to where Blaine stood. Kurt simply wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders loosely.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" Kurt brushed Blaine's nose with his own. Blaine blushed and laughed lightly.

"Maybe once or twice. Have I ever told you you're wrong?" Blaine commented slyly.

"Oh, all the time, but I always end up right." Kurt's lips were fractions of an inch away from Blaine's, so tantalizingly close, but Kurt wasn't making a move to seal their lips. It was the most frustrating thing in the world at this moment.

"This isn't a good idea." Blaine spoke shakily. He could feel Kurt's breath ghosting over his lips, and it was going to be the death of him.

"What isn't a good idea? We're just _talking, _Blaine." Kurt spoke teasingly. Kurt's fingers some how found purchase in Blaine's loose curls, twirling them between his fingers, occasionally tugging ever so gently. Blaine swallowed. _Hard_.

"Kurt this isn't funny. If we start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop. And we can't do this. Not here." Blaine himself wanted this to happen, he did. The sheer thrill of the possibility of getting caught, the desperation for release, the absolute necessity to be silent. The idea alone seemed to be more appealing than anything else he could've thought of. But they couldn't. Not today. Not _just after_ Blaine got his fathers blessing. Not right now.

"Blaine, what in gods name are you talking about? We're just talking! Not kissing, not groping, just _talking,_" Kurt pulled back from Blaine's face to speak again. "So what if we're in close proximity? Do I really make it that difficult?" Kurt was almost hit with the thought. As little sense as it made to him, Kurt _did_ have some form of control over Blaine, at least his hormones. He could drag Blaine to the very edge of ecstasy and take it all away just as easily. He had that power. And this thought excited Kurt.

"You have _no_ idea what you do to me, Kurt. Can we just...later?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt to bring him closer. Kurt only shook his head smiling.

"So we can't do this at _your_ house, but my house is okay? Does papa Hummel not scare you anymore?If not, I should let him know. He'll get meaner, if you'd like." Kurt smirked in approval of his response.

"Again, so _not_ funny," Blaine decided one measly, chaste kiss wouldn't kill him. Kurt sighed against his lips, enjoy the softness of Blaine's lips against his. "So," Blaine pulled back before Kurt's tongue had a chance to add itself into the equation. "Tonight? Good, bad, ugly?" Blaine released Kurt, who then returned to his seat on the bed.

Blaine held up both pairs of jeans again, eyebrows raised in question. "The darker wash. And it was good. Your parents are...really lovely. Your mom's very sweet, and your dad has your eyebrows." Kurt stated with a smile.

"Of all the things to notice about my father, it's his eyebrows, really?" Blaine joked as he heard a knock on the door.

"Blaine, Kurt? It's me." The voice belonged to Chuck.

"Yeah, come in dad." Blaine placed the pair of jeans back into his drawer before folding the next pair and forcing them into his suitcase.

"Hi boys, uh, I was wondering if I could speak to Kurt," Chuck gestured towards the boy seated on the bed. Kurt's eyes only widened slightly before shrinking to normal size. "Alone." Chuck clarified. Blaine only nodded with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll just—uh?" Blaine wasn't sure what he was going to do. Something like this had never happened before, it was new and frightening.

"We'll just be in the sitting room." Chuck replied with a conversational tone. Blaine only nodded as Kurt rose to follow Chuck into the living room. Blaine smiled reassuringly as Kurt left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>They were seated in the living room. The room was awkwardly silent, as expected. Kurt was trying his hardest not to drum his fingers against his knee while he sat across from Chuck. Chuck was simply looking at Kurt, and Kurt felt timid under the weight of his gaze.<p>

He wasn't looking at Kurt trying to scare him off, not really (though it may of seemed that way, to Kurt) rather he was trying to find the right thing to say, or how to word what he wanted to say.

"What are you intentions?" Chuck asked in an authoritative tone.

"Uh, well, it depends on your perception of 'intentions'." Kurt replied with a very political answer, impressive for a seventeen year old, Chuck thought.

"Do you see a future with Blaine, or is he some frivolous toy?" Chuck clarified. Kurt nodded, choosing his words carefully. They were going to be analyzed to the dickens, so he thought it best to find the most honest answer.

"I do. I plan to be will Blaine for a very long time, if not the non-existent and over-achieving sentiment of forever." Kurt was pleased with his answer, it was accurate, and honest.

Chuck nodded, Kurt was much more eloquent than one would expect for a seventeen year old. "Do you treat him well, respect him, love him properly?" Kurt gaped at the questions before Chuck continued. "Because I know Blaine, he always sees the best in people even when he shouldn't. And I'm not—I'm not saying you're a bad kid, Kurt. I'm just trying to look out for him. He's my son, and I love him. I don't want him to go back to where he was, he was in a bad place. And I feel it's my responsibility to make sure that this doesn't happen. You get it, right?" Kurt could only nod. It made perfect sense.

Kurt took note of Chuck's careful word choice. He didn't down to Kurt like an inferior, he spoke to him like an equal, a peer, almost. It was his respectful attitude that made Kurt more calm and less flustered.

"I know you're just looking out for him. And I really—thank you," Kurt paused to gauge Chuck's reaction to his out-of-place words. "I don't know much about you, or your relationship with Blaine, but, I hope that you mean every word you say. Because you're right, Blaine does only see the best in people, even in me. He doesn't seem to see the flaws," Kurt paused, he was getting off track. "But he is the most loving and accepting person I've ever met, though partial to his naivety." Kurt stopped speaking as Chuck rose. But to Kurt's confused surprise, he stuck out his hand to shake.

Kurt took Chuck's hand just as firmly as he had when they first met. "A good handshake says a lot of things about you, Kurt. Good things." As if on cue, Blaine appeared in the doorway with his suitcase wheeling behind him and his carry-on bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine strode up to Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek, ignoring the fact that his father was there. "I'm ready to go, is everything good?" Blaine seemed completely unphased by the fact that _his father_ had requested to speak to _his boyfriend_. _Alone. _

"Yeah, everything's just fine." Chuck smiled at Kurt who returned the smile.

"Wait! Blaine! Don't forget this!" Denise rushed into the living room carrying a ratty old teddy bear with a missing eye that way replaced with a blue button.

Blaine took the teddy bear from Denise without another thought. He tucked the bear safely under his arm before his mother came to wrap him in a warm hug. "Have fun out there. Don't forget to call. Your inhaler is in your carry-on, I found it in the medicine cabinet, and I put a list of numbers you can call to reach us at, and I expect a phone call at _least_ once a week." Denise babbled on while Blaine pulled away laughing lightly.

"Mom, I haven't used my inhaler since I was seven. I'll call every week, I promise. Just please, stop with the ambush!" Blaine joked. His mother rolled her eyes lovingly.

"Can't a mother worry about her son? Her son that is damn lucky he's going on this trip, her baby boy that is leaving her for two months..."

"Okay mom, okay, I get it. Love you." Blaine pressed a kiss to his mothers cheek.

"Love you, too." Denise smiled warmly.

Denise stepped aside to give Kurt a quick hug goodbye while Blaine and Chuck embraced. "Be safe, kid. Love you, Blaine." Chuck pulled back from the hug to see a smiling Blaine.

"Love you, too, dad."

After a quick handshake and half-smile from Chuck to Kurt, the boys were off to the Hudmel residence.

The ride to Kurt's house was quiet and uneventful, both boys still basking the in their sheer luck. How many seventeen year old's could say they took their significant other of only a few months on a family vacation?

"So, what's with the bear?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, it's from when I was a baby. I took him everywhere with me, the movies, the park, restaurants. I'm still sort of attached to him, attached enough that I couldn't bear to leave Louie at home while I was gone for two whole months."

"You named him Louie?" Kurt had a bright smile on his lips, his boyfriend had to win for the most adorable guy on the planet.

"Yeah, and I can't for the life of me remember why." Blaine shrugged. Throughout their conversation, Blaine had never looked up from Louie's tattered fur and replaced eye. He looked at him with a mixture of adoration and fondness that only a child memory could bring. Kurt thought better of himself then to continuing conversing, rather to leave Blaine and Louie to their little reminiscing.

It was nearly 11:00 when they finally arrived at the house. When they pulled up, they noticed the porch light still on.

"Someone must've waited up for us." Kurt climbed out of his navigator before popping the trunk to grab Blaine's suitcase.

"Don't worry, I got this. Go help Finn. I'll just...move my stuff into your room?" Blaine formed the sentence as a question.

Kurt nodded. "Okay," Kurt turned on his heel before spinning back around to catch Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. "I promise I won't be long." Kurt turned around once again and strode up to the house quickly.

Blaine felt his own cheeks flushing. Kurt had the ability to be sweet and adorable all while driving Blaine's sexual frustration meter through the roof. But Blaine was smarter than that, he knew there would be none of _that_ while they were on this trip. Of course, Blaine also knew that Kurt had needs and that Kurt was more forceful when it came to getting his way. This is why Blaine also had lube and condoms stashed away strictly for emergency purposes.

Blaine gripped his suitcase and slung his carry-on over his shoulder nearly waddling up to the front doors. Kurt had left the door ajar, allowing Blaine to simply hip check the door open.

Being as quiet as possible—it appeared as though Burt and Carole were already asleep—Blaine toed off his shoes and made his way up to Kurt's vacant room. As soon as he opened the door, Blaine felt himself get hit in the face with the overwhelming scent of _Kurt_. Blaine couldn't deny the smell was intoxicating, in the best way possible.

Blaine put his suitcase down next to Kurt's, along with his carry-on. Without much to do, Blaine found himself in the bathroom changing into his pajamas—Kurt's baggy Hummel Tires and Lube shirt with a pair of sweatpants.

Rubbing his eyes fervently, Blaine sat himself on Kurt's bed, smiling. If one thing was for sure, this bed would always have some sentimental meaning to Blaine and Kurt alike. In his tired nature, Blaine lied himself down on the left side of the bed. He wasn't quite sure why he'd picked the left side, he was mostly acting on instinct. He thought, and it might be a wild guess, that Kurt slept on the right side of the bed.

As badly as Blaine wanted to get up and join Kurt and Finn, he knew it was sort of important to Kurt to get some bonding time with Finn, no matter how un-bonding-like the activity was.

So Blaine laid in Kurt's bed, not staring at anything in specific. He looked at Kurt's quaint little vanity that was almost spilling over with products for all sorts of things. He looked at Kurt's slightly open walk in closet. It was amazing how much stuff Kurt had, and how he'd managed to pack only _one_ suitcase. Then again, his carry-on bag was suspiciously large.

Blaine heard a few laughs and snorts coming from Finn's room, but tried desperately to not cave in. He really did want to spend some time alone with Kurt, he wasn't entirely sure how much time he would get alone with Kurt, especially because this wasn't going to be a first priority.

Blaine was excited about going to Canada, he'd never been. He was also looking forward to all the adventure type activities that Burt and Kurt's aunty Em had planned. Blaine was also the tiniest bit excited that he was going to meet some of Kurt's extended family. It was a huge step, yes, but it also meant that this was just the beginning of a very long relationship.

"Hey you," Kurt strolled into his room almost unnoticed by Blaine. Kurt settled himself next Blaine on the bed, snuggling close and nudging the crook of his neck with his nose. "What are you thinking about? You're just staring at the ceiling." Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

Blaine exhaled softly. "You," Blaine looked down at his curled up boyfriend. Kurt's eyes were wide and expectant, the cerulean swirling in a graceful fashion. "I was thinking about you," Blaine paused at the smile that graced his boyfriends lips. "and our adventures, and how I can't wait to hold you like this," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to accent his point. "Every night. And kiss you when ever I want, hold your hand, and you can play with my hair, and you can kiss that spot on my neck that makes me make your favorite noises and—" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Because you love me," Blaine replied easily with a shrug. Kurt couldn't resist the urge to seal their lips together once again.

"There's so much to love, so, so much," Kurt trailed off and began to pull away from Blaine's warm embrace.

"Where are you going?" Blaine furrowed his brows.

"To put pajamas on, silly." Kurt teased. Kurt sauntered to the door to shut it, flicking the light off in the process. The only light remaining was the moonlight pouring through the window. He opened his drawer to pull out one of Blaine's Dalton shirts and sweats.

"No silk pajamas?" Blaine joked.

"_No_. Besides, I thought you'd like that I'm wearing your shirt." Kurt peeled his shirt from his body before folding it neatly and putting it in his drawer again.

Blaine gaped in awe at Kurt's naked torso. Kurt's pale, porcelain like skin was illuminated in the moonlight. "You can't just _do_ this to me." Blaine sat up to look at Kurt fully. Kurt striped his pants and stepped into his sweats, still remaining shirtless.

"I think I can, if I want to." Kurt replied smirking. He began to weave his arms into the t-shirt, preparing to pull it over his head.

"Can't you just sleep shirtless?" Blaine so nearly whined. Blaine wouldn't deny that Kurt always looked adorable in the too-long sweats and the baggy shirt that nearly hung off his shoulder, but at this point in time, Blaine wanted nothing more than to ravish the boy senseless.

"You know I can't. It's enough of a stretch for my dad to allow you to sleep in my bed, with the promise that the door stays open. I'm sure subtracting clothes wouldn't make him a happy camper." Kurt claimed.

Blaine gestured to the closed door. "But, the door, it's closed." he stated. Kurt pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head, in the process ruffling his hair a bit, while he smirked.

"Well, if I remember clearly, he said you could only _sleep_ in my bed while the door was _open_. I don't plan on sleeping, not yet, anyways." Kurt crawled his way up the foot of the bed, sliding his body up against Blaine's in the process.

"W-w-what do you have in mind?" Blaine asked nervously. It had been a week since they had done anything like _this_. But he was still excited, and Kurt could visably _see_ that.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a little," Kurt connected their lips with a heavy force, plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth instantly. He traced the roof of his mouth and sucked on Blaine's tongue, pulling.

Kurt pulled back with an audible smack. "Maybe," Kurt ground down his hips lightly to accent his point. Blaine swallowed thickly. Kurt's mouth then latched to that special spot on Blaine's neck, right above his collarbone, sucking lightly.

"O-okay. Are you—can we—are you sure?" Kurt kissed away Blaine's questions, fusing their lips together in a heated, but chaste kiss.

"Positive."

**A/N: phew! I thought you guys deserved a nice, long chapter in the excuse for not posting in a while D:**

**so many words, so long. And I will be posting a companion fic (of course!) continuing this thread =)**

**so, I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will be them leaving! Woot! Airport fluff/family stuff (someone has some flight issues!), some kluddles, and **SPECIAL** a little Burt interlude! :D**

**again, I'm really sorry. I'm going to start writing regularly in order to keep this story from drowning.**

**Review please? (even if it's just to scold me for not updating sooner!)**


	5. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**A/N: hello my lovely readers! So this chapter is probably going to be a little lengthy as well, but I** **hope it's a little bit of everything you love? :D**

**(and the title of this chapter was punny, mostly because I got a review joking about the wizard of oz because Kurt's aunty Em…lol, I thought it was cute! Anyways, happy reading!)**

Kurt could get used to this.

Not only was he basking in the warm sunlight streaming in through the blinds, he was also wrapped up in Blaine's warm, strong embrace. Blaine's breathing was still even and shallow, ghosting over the back of Kurt's neck, his lips faintly making contact with Kurt's skin; he was still sleeping. Kurt desperately wished he could see the way Blaine's lips were slightly parted, Blaine's eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks, Blaine's bedhead, Blaine's anything.

Kurt sighed contentedly. This moment was too perfect to possibly ruin by moving. It must not have been too late in the morning, seeing as their wake-up call hadn't come yet. And by wake-up call, he meant Burt flinging the door open and knocking obscenely loud.

Kurt felt Blaine's toes curl against his exposed ankle, and Kurt stifled a giggle as Blaine began to mumble unidentified words against Kurt's neck, effectively tickling him. Then the knock came. It was loud, obnoxiously so, and so terribly timed. Kurt closed his eyes quickly, hoping his acting skills were par enough that he could pass for sleeping.

"Kurt! Blaine! Up, downstairs, now." The door swung open, banging into the wall. "Let's g―" Burt's voice was loud and authoritative, like a sergeant of some sort, that is until he saw the two entwined boys, sleeping peacefully, their breathing even and the faintest of a smile on each boys face.

"Burt have you see_―__oh.__"_ Carole was now standing beside Burt in the doorway, equally as mesmerized. "Oh, Burt." Carole gently touched his arm as Burt's eyes began to moisten.

"I can't believe he's all grown up." Burt spoke before he sniffled slightly. It was one thing to accept that his son was dating someone, it was another thing to come to terms with the fact that he'd be sharing his son with someone else, it was another to realize that your son's free time was going to be spent with his boyfriend rather than you, it was a whole other thing to be smacked in the face with the realization that your son, your little boy, wasn't so little anymore. He was practically a grown man. Soon he'd be moving out and away to New York and starting his life as an adult, getting his career off the ground. And knowing that he wouldn't be there to see his son become successful and wouldn't be able to be there for him if he needed help was damn near heartbreaking.

But there was a comforting thought amongst all the heartache, Kurt would have Blaine. He would always have Blaine. Burt would virtually be entrusting Blaine with Kurt's well-being, something that no parent found easy to do. He'd be letting Blaine take over his role in Kurt's life, Kurt didn't need his dad to hold him when he cried, that was Blaine's job now. Kurt didn't need Burt to attempt―and ultimately fail―to make him his favorite soup when he was sick, that was also Blaine's job now. Kurt didn't need his father to sit through another one of those musicals he was so fond of, Blaine had taken over that, too.

The truth didn't have to be nice, but it was reality. "Give them five more minutes, hmm?" Carole interrupted Burt's thoughts with a nudge of her elbow.

"Yeah, okay." Burt then closed the door, leaving it open barely a fraction of an inch. He'd miss his little boy, and he hoped he hadn't disappeared forever.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the footsteps retreating and opened his eyes almost instantly. If his hearing served him right, his dad was <em>crying<em> because of _him_. _Damn me and my growing up_.

Kurt decided to roll over in Blaine's arms, he couldn't stand the vision of the door where his father had just stood moments ago, crying, because his little boy was growing up. It was heartbreaking and touching all at the same time, it made Kurt think of the future and how close it was and how quickly his life was going to change in the next year or so, thoughts he didn't need right now.

Kurt squirmed a bit as Blaine's arms tightened around him when he made the change in position, although it was endearing. "Bug-a-boo," Kurt cooed softly into Blaine's ear. "Bug-a-boo," Kurt pressed feather light kisses to Blaine's cheeks, then his forehead. "Baby Bug-a-boo, wakey wakey." Kurt placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose. Blaine reacted by scrunching his nose in the most adorable way possible. Kurt very much giggled at the sight. "Hey, Blainey. Wake up my love." Blaine inhaled sharply before rolling his shoulders and yawning widely.

"What do you want?" Blaine mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Good morning to you, too, Bug-a-boo." Kurt tapped the tip of Blaine's nose.

"That rhymed. Hey, hey! Only Kurt can call me that, be quiet." Blaine slurred. So he wasn't aware of his surroundings, that much Kurt was sure of.

"It's a good thing you're cute when you're sleepy, otherwise I'd be offended you don't recognize your own boyfriend." Kurt pulled his arm out from between them to run his fingers through Blaine's wild curls. Blaine's eyes shot open wide and he blinked a few times, taking in the sight before him. He was in Kurt's room, his arms were wrapped around Kurt, Kurt was playing with his bedhead, he was going on vacation with Kurt's family today. It was almost overwhelming, then he looked at Kurt's eyes and his smile and melted right on the spot.

Without much thought, and the overbearing feeling of excitement, Blaine latched his lips to Kurt's in a heated kiss, not caring about morning breath or the fact that someone might walk in. He was stuck in the moment, and Kurt's lips tasted too good for it to be first thing in the morning. "Morning, Mumble-bee." Blaine murmured softly against Kurt's lips, which promptly broke out into a large smile.

"We should get up, my dad's already been in here once." Kurt replied conversationally.

"Was he―was he mad?" Blaine was almost shot up into a sitting position before Kurt pushed against his chest as an order to lie down.

"No, Blaine. He was crying," Blaine's eyes widened, his mouth posed to speak but Kurt continued. "He's sad that his little boy is growing up." Kurt shrugged lightly, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer than necessary at this particular moment. Blaine's arms noticeably tightened around him. "But, come on, let's go! We've got a plane to catch!" Kurt, despite not wanting to, forced himself out of Blaine's warm embrace, only to have Blaine grab his hand and pull him back for one more deep kiss.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled the words against Kurt's lips and Kurt felt his whole body lean into the touch.

"I love you, too," Kurt tried to pull back, only to have Blaine's hand still caressing his face and Blaine's wide hazel eyes looking up at his longingly. "Maybe just five more minutes."

* * *

><p>"Dude, are we sure this is safe?" The Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan was standing in line waiting to board and Finn was beyond nervous.<p>

"Finn, it's completely safe. Trust me." Carole reassured her son, linking her arm with his and giving a gentle squeeze.

"But how do you _know_? I just want to know if there's like...some sort of sign that would be a dead give away if this plane was gonna crash or something." Finn was overreacting, everyone knew it. Kurt expected something like this to happen, based off of how Finn had reacted on the plane to New York for glee club.

"Finn, you're being absolutely ridiculous. You've been on a plane before, you know you're safe." Kurt was a tad bit annoyed. Not only had they left the house late because Finn couldn't find his shoes, then Rachel had called to say goodbye. Then Finn took forever to get through security because of the spare change jingling in his jean pockets. It wasn't an ideal way for the morning to progress, considering how well it had started.

"But―" Finn was cut off by Blaine.

"It's fine, Finn, really. I used to be terrified of planes. You get used to it. They really aren't that bad. You'll be fine, okay?" Blaine used the hand that wasn't gripping Kurt's to pat Finn on the shoulder. Finn nodded with a small smile.

"Why is it that _I__'__m _the one who has to sit alone?" Finn grumbled a few moments later.

"I can sit with you for a little while," Blaine offered. Kurt turned to Blaine with an expression that was unreadable, and Blaine panicked. "I-I mean, if that's okay with Kurt, of course." Blaine's eyes flickered between the two brothers. Simultaneously, the brothers faces broke into smiles.

Kurt nudged Blaine with his hip. "I think that's very sweet of you." Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder as he spoke, speaking the words against the exposed skin of his neck. Kurt pressed a chaste kiss the the skin before pulling back to look Blaine in the eyes.

"Yeah, Blaine, that's really cool of you. Thanks." Finn patted Blaine on the shoulder in thanks.

"Any step-brother of Kurt's is a step-brother of mine!" Blaine proclaimed in a cheesy manner, making the three boys laugh. The line slowly started to move and they became closer to actually boarding.

"Hey, that's brother in-law, to you. And don't think that means I won't royally kick your ass if you ever hurt Kurt!" Finn punched Blaine's arm lightly, laughing and joking with Finn. The two did really get along, and it was strange to Kurt. But at the same time, it was the best possible outcome, right?

Burt's head swung around to face the three smiling boys at the mention of in-laws. Carole squeezed his arm forcefully, ordering to him to turn around. "Don't say something stupid." Carole muttered quietly.

Burt looked at his wife with a shocked expression. "They're mentioning in-laws, Carole. How can I not say something intimidating?" Burt argued in a whiny tone.

"Burt, really. Just leave it alone." Carole said with finality. And that was that. Something about the assurance that Carole spoke with, mixed with her slightly aggravated tone made Burt shut his mouth extra quick.

The clan finally reached the front of the line and had their boarding passes examined and were ushered along through the tunnel.

"I can't believe we're actually going! And you're actually coming with me! This is so exciting!" Kurt so nearly squealed as he basically skipped down the aisle towards the plane.

"You're cute when you're excited." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before Kurt jumped a little as they joined the queue to be welcomed onto the plane.

Kurt never let go of Blaine's hand as they were greeted onto the plane, or when they sat in their seats, or when the pilot came over the loudspeaker to address the passengers. He was too excited.

"Kurt, I love you to bits, but you need to let go of my hand so I can do my seat belt up." Blaine requested with a smile.

Kurt's dazzling smile faltered a little as he released Blaine's hand. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just―"

"Really excited, I know. So am I," Blaine buckled his seat belt and waited for Kurt to buckle his before taking his hand again and smiling softly. The flight attendant addressed the passengers over the loudspeaker, letting them know that they were ready to begin taxiing to the runway. "Kiss for good luck?" Blaine asked more nervously than he should have.

"Of course," Kurt kissed his lips chastely. They were, after all, still in Ohio. "You know, I can't wait till we're in Canada. I can kiss you in the streets and no one would say a thing." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded his agreement. "And we can go out on over-the-top romantic dates like every other couple, hold hands, the whole nine yards." Blaine smiled effortlessly. The pink tinge in Kurt's cheeks assured him that that was the right thing to say.

As soon as the plane started to drive down the runway, there was idle chatter between the two about things that they hoped for on this trip and their limited knowledge of Canada's currency. Just as the plane came to a stop at the beginning of the take-off strip, Kurt and Blaine heard a 'psst' sound coming from a few rows back. Sure enough, the couple turned to see Finn leaning forward in his seat into the aisle trying to catch the couples attention.

"Psst!" Finn was whispering, though Kurt and Blaine had no idea why.

"What is it Finn?" Kurt asked in a conversational volume.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't freaking out...or something." Finn tried to justify his needing for comfort of some sort by dumping his own insecurities on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt recognized this as he'd done the same on the way to New York, dumping his fear on Artie.

Blaine sympathized Finn as discreetly as possible. "We're fine, Finn. And so are you. Just chew some gum and relax." Finn nodded his appreciation before sitting back in his seat, Kurt and Blaine doing the same. Not even a minute later they heard the 'psst' again.

"What is it _now_?" Kurt inquired hastily. Other passengers were trying to avert their eyes from the boys seemingly strange conversation.

"I don't have any gum." Finn's expression was panicked and he genuinely looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kurt spun to Blaine, who was already digging in his pocket for the package of Trident.

"Here," Blaine held the gum between his fingers, reaching out for Finn, but he realized the distance was too great even for Finn's lanky arms. "Can you catch?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Dude, I play football. Of course I can catch." Finn rolled his eyes, something Blaine had never seen him do before. _Must've picked that little trait up from Kurt._ Kurt was practically the master, no, the _queen_ of bitch-glares and eye rolls.

"Okay, catch!" Blaine tossed the stick of gum to Finn, whose fingers fumbled at first, but then his hands cupped around the gum and he smiled his appreciation.

"Thanks, man." Finn said before sliding back into his seat, Blaine doing the same.

"You'd think this was his first time on a plane," Kurt mumbled as he reached for Blaine's hand yet again.

"Second time is usually worse than the first, especially cause you know what to expect, and you've had more time to imagine up possible disasters." Blaine smirked before popping a piece of gum into his own mouth. Blaine held one out to Kurt with a quirked eyebrow. Kurt smiled and accepted the gum, chewing at a consistent pace.

Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine's eyes watched his jaw flex as he chewed and swallowed the collecting saliva. Kurt tried to keep his eyes forward towards the flight attendant finishing up the safety equipment demonstration, but he was finding it near impossible as he could almost feel Blaine staring.

"You're burning a hole in my head." Kurt whispered, refusing to take his eyes away from the stewardess.

"I can't help that my boyfriend is beautiful and I want to oggle him sometimes." Blaine replied simply, his eyes still trained on Kurt.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at Blaine's shameless compliment. The flight attendant finally took her seat and the plane was at a halt for a few moments. Kurt took the opportunity to turn to Blaine and reward him with a chaste peck high on his cheekbone. "And you said you weren't very good at romance." Kurt mumbled with a smirk playing on his lips.

Blaine smiled as the plane began to accelerate. This was probably Blaine's favorite part about flying, taking off. It always meant that you were going on an adventure, and Blaine was always eager. Blaine tried not to bounce around in his seat too much, but he couldn't help but to lean over Kurt to look out the miniscule window.

He watched as the tarmac quickly began to go from a grainy blacktop to a smooth, blurry strip. Blaine listened to the plane as it got louder and louder, speeds accelerating far past 100mph. Blaine had always loved this part about flying, watching the world below you speed by, getting smaller and smaller. Or when the plane glided through clouds, blocking your vision for a few minutes. He especially loved when he saw cars driving on roads, they looked like little ants; little multi-colored ants. He also loved to see hot air balloons floating much closer to the ground, even the large balloons still looked small in comparison. He loved being able to see the definite lines between grass and sunflower fields, roads and rivers, dirt and rocks, it was all so interesting.

While Blaine smiled like an idiot as the tip of the plane lifted off the ground, Kurt continued to hold his hand and chew his gum at miles a minute, praying his ears wouldn't suffer too much damage.

The plane continued its ascend into the sky as Blaine leaned even farther over Kurt to get a good view. Blaine probably would've been in Kurt's lap for it not have been for the seat belt secured around his hips.

"Do you just want to switch seats for when we land?" Kurt spoke slyly as Blaine's entire torso came to rest in his lap.

"If you don't mind," Blaine tore his eyes away from the window to wink at Kurt.

"It's not that I mind, I just think you're enjoying the view more than I am." Kurt crossed his arms playfully with a small smile on his lips.

Blaine sat back in his seat, upright. This time his eyes wandered over Kurt. Kurt shifted under the heavy gaze. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine in shyness.

"Enjoying the view." Blaine replied with a devilish smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and wished that he didn't blush so easily. Then again, Blaine was the only person who was really able to make him blush so effortlessly.

Kurt dove in for a kiss, trying to keep their head low enough so that passengers in front and behind them wouldn't see anything. Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt was too weak not to accept Blaine's tongue and suck fervently.

The kiss was broken when a 'ding' alerted them that they were now able to remove their seat belts. The boys sprung apart in surprise and laughed slightly breathless before clicking their seat belts and switching seats.

* * *

><p>They were three hours into their flight when Blaine politely excused himself to sit by Finn for a little while. He'd been excusing himself every half an hour or so, seeing as Finn was being fidgety. Kurt took Blaine's absence as an opportunity to catch up on the latest Vogue and listen to Beyonce's new album. At least, that's what he was <em>planning<em> on doing, until his dad appeared standing in the aisle.

"Mind if I sit here for a minute?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled up at his dad and nodded, removing his headphones and sliding over to the window seat.

"Whatsup?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as Burt sat down.

"Nothing, nothing. I just...had some..._things_ I wanted to talk to you about." Burt kept his eyes from meeting Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes widened in a mix between fright and surprise. "L-like what?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Well, I just...I guess I just wanted to follow up with our last..._talk_." Burt and Kurt squirmed in their seats.

"Do you really think this is the right place for that?" Kurt swallowed as calmly as he could.

"Well, I don't expect to be able to get you alone any other time for the rest of the trip, so," Burt shrugged. "I just want to know if you're being...careful." Burt was looking right at Kurt, and Kurt felt himself blushing under his stare.

"For your information, there's no need to be...erm, _careful_." Kurt averted his eyes as he spoke.

"So you're still a virgin?" Burt asked bluntly, with a hint of surprise and triumph in his voice, and spoken a little too loudly for Kurt's liking.

"Shh! But, yes, I am," Kurt paused. _Should I tell him? I mean, should I tell him about the _other _stuff_? Kurt swallowed before continuing. "I-I mean, we―we do, you know, _other_ things. B-but not that." Kurt was blushing furiously and made sure to keep his eyes away from his fathers.

"What do you mea―oh. O_h_." Burt swallowed and twisted his hands together. "Well, uhm, is...are you...did he...pressure...you?" Burt was speaking barely above a whisper, just as shyly as Kurt had replied.

"N-no! Of course not. He would never, no. It was...it was _my_ idea, actually." Kurt added almost silently.

"You didn't...you didn't pressure _him_ did you?" Burt asked almost frantically.

"No! God, no. I just...I brought it up, and we talked about it a bit and we both felt...ready." Kurt replied sheepishly. He was quite surprised at how comfortable he felt barring this information to his dad of all people. Then again, it was a little easier than telling Mercedes.

"Well...that's really...mature. Not that I'm surprised, or anything. It's just...not many kids your age take that kind of time to think things through. I'm really proud of you, Kurt." Burt replied, smiling slightly proudly.

"He cares about me, you know. Almost as much as I care about him," Kurt spoke shyly. "We don't want to hurt each other, I think that's why this whole...intimacy thing works so well between us." Kurt was shameless in his statement, and Burt didn't seem to mind at all as he nodded.

"You two are really good for each other. Just make sure that when that time comes, whether it be tomorrow or in twenty years from now, though I'm strongly leading towards twenty years from now―"

"_Dad_."

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm just saying, be safe. I know you love him a lot, it's a little scary for your old man to have to sit back and watch you fall in love like this." Burt replied earnestly.

"I know, dad. But you'll still always be important to me, no matter what happens between me and Blaine," Kurt was speaking from his heart. He knew no matter what Blaine became to him, from fiance to husband, his dad would always be one of the most important men in his life. "And he loves me, too, dad. Almost as much as I love him."

"I resent that." Kurt looked away from his father to see Blaine standing in the aisle with his hands tucked in his pockets, wearing a genuine smile.

Kurt couldn't help the way him and Blaine locked eyes, both smiling almost embarrassingly wide.

"I'll be going then," Burt spoke gruffly. He patted Blaine on the shoulder in passing and returned to his seat a few rows over.

Kurt moved back into his aisle seat and Blaine shuffled by to the window seat. As soon as they were both settled in their seats, Kurt cuddled up to Blaine. Blaine's arm came to rest around Kurt's shoulders inviting him in even more.

"I love you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

"I love you more." Kurt replied sleepily. Blaine let out a small, muffled laugh before kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Keep dreaming, babe." Blaine replied. Kurt only hummed in reply. They still had about two hours left on the plane, so a nap sounding like a good idea to both boys. The last thing Kurt felt before sleep overcame him was a soft pair of lips pressed to his temple.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked his eyes open as he heard the pilot's voice echoing through the loudspeaker. Kurt yawned an stretched his leg muscles as best as he could in the tight space the seat provided. The pilot announced that they were about to begin their descend into YVR and thanked the passengers for flying with them today. Kurt squirmed slightly in Blaine's arms, holding him close.<p>

Kurt playfully poked at Blaine's cheek. "Wakey, wakey Bug-a-boo!" Kurt quipped playfully.

"Not in public," Blaine mumbled back as he lifted his arms above his head to stretch his muscles. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"We're almost there!" Kurt squealed quietly.

"Really? Awesome!" Blaine had on a nervous smile and was quickly becoming a little paler than usual.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine only nodded his head jerkily. Something was clearly bothering him.

"You know you can tell me whatever it is," Kurt gently touched Blaine's arm as Blaine re-buckled his seat belt.

"It's nothing, I'm just...I'm nervous. Beyond belief. I just...I-I want them to like me." Blaine hung his head sheepishly keeping his voice low.

"Oh, Bug..." Kurt smiled softly, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "You have nothing to worry about, they _will_ love you. But I'm not going to lie to you, my aunty Em's opinion is really important to me. But, I have no worries. Just trust me, once we get there, Cara and Evan will be hanging all over you." Blaine smiled in spite of his anxiety. And Kurt pecked him on the corner of the mouth.

"I love you," Blaine said simply.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied simply. Both boys settled into a comfortable silence as the plane descended towards the YVR.

* * *

><p>It took a decent half hour before the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan finally made it through customs. As soon as they emerged from the security gates, Kurt released Blaine's hand and shot off in the direction of a thin woman with flowing, wavy hair with an auburn tint. She had eyes like Kurt, sparkling and clear, but a misty green. By her side were two smaller children with chocolate brown hair and matching gray eyes.<p>

Blaine trailed behind as Kurt practically tackled the woman, enveloping her in a tight hug. The rest of the clan stood off to the side, giving Kurt and his aunt their moment. Nobody missed the sniffles that came from the pair as they clung to each other for dear life.

As Kurt finally pulled away, Em wiped a tear from his cheek. "Hi baby," She spoke thickly, tear tracks staining her cheeks. "Oh lord, you look just like Lizzie." The words were choked and quiet, only making both of them cry a little more. Blaine wished there was something he could do or say, but instead he just hung back behind the rest of the family as Kurt's aunt turned to Burt, wrapping him in an even tighter embrace. "How ya doing, B?" She asked in a clearer tone. The hug looked awkward because of the vast height difference between Em and Burt, but neither seemed to care. If Blaine wasn't mistaken, a tear or two also escaped from Burt's eyes.

Kurt tore his eyes away from his dad and aunt hugging to look at Blaine with tear swollen eyes. He quirked the corners of his mouth and gestured his head, inviting Blaine to come stand by him.

Without much of a complaint, Blaine looped around the family to stand beside Kurt, taking his hand instantly. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked gently, squeezing Kurt's hand, aiming for comfort.

Kurt only nodded before sniffling again. "It's been so long." Kurt looked down at his shuffling feet as he spoke. Blaine wholeheartedly understood how Kurt felt. His aunt was important to him, surely it had been a while since he's actually seen her.

Blaine looked up to observe the introductions. Finn had shaken Em's hand politely and smiled like it was rehearsed. When Em shook Carole's hand, she lingered for a moment longer than was probably comfortable, though Carole's face didn't show it.

"You're next." Kurt mumbled shyly. He squeezed Blaine's hand for emphasis and right at that moment, Em turned to face the two boys.

Getting a closer look at her, Blaine saw the many wrinkles decorating her face, though she didn't look old. She'd aged well. Her hair was thick and glossy and rested just below her shoulders. Her body was slim but strong, much like Kurt's and her skin was probably only a shade darker than Kurt's. You could tell from this distance that Kurt and Em were most definitely related.

"And you must be Blaine." Blaine nodded shyly.

"It's so nice to meet you," Blaine shook her hand. Blaine felt the weight of her stare, it wasn't of intimidation, more like wonder and amusement.

"I agree, it's nice to have a face to match the name. Kurt was right, your eyes _are_ one of a kind." Em spoke shamelessly. Blaine could almost feel the combined heat radiating off his and Kurt's cheeks. Blaine's eyes flickered away from her face to take interest on the tiling on the floor.

"Well! Now that the introductions are done, I say we get a move on! I'm sure you're all hungry." Em smiled warmly and something about the smile struck as familiar in Blaine's memory. Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen the exact same smiling features once before. But he pushed his irrational thoughts away in favor of focusing on gathering his and Kurt's luggage.

While Blaine and Kurt stood by the rotating belt, Blaine felt a tug on the bottom of his hoodie. He turned to see the source, only to see a petite little girl, Cara if he recalled correctly. She looked up at him with her big, gray eyes and Blaine saw a familiar sparkle in her eyes, much like Em and Kurt's.

"Hello!" Blaine smiled down at the little girl. She smiled back up at him with her front teeth missing. She giggled before skittering away back to her mother's side.

Blaine was confused, and his face must've showed it. Kurt's hand slipped into his and he squeezed lightly before leaning to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"It'll only get weirder."

* * *

><p>The drive from the airport was the opposite of quiet and awkward. The conversation never stopped flowing, the excitement radiating off of everyone in the cramped car. Cara and Evan sang along with the radio as best they could and giggled a whole lot. Blaine found himself wedged between Kurt and Finn with Evan's car seat on the end. It was a tight squeeze, but the laughter and constant conversation made the twenty minute drive more bearable.<p>

They pulled up to the oversized suburban home that pretty much looked like every other house on the street. But Blaine felt as if this house held a certain friendly energy that none of the other houses had. He could almost feel it.

The clan piled out of the van and began to haul luggage up to the house. Kurt was about to sling his carry-on over his shoulder when he felt a little tug on his hoodie. He looked down to see little Cara looking up at him with bright eyes and a toothless grin.

"I can carry this for you." Kurt's heart fluttered as the little girl smiled up at him. He remembered when she was just a baby and she would wrap her little fingers around one of his. He always knew they would be close. Kurt shook his head from his reminiscing and handed his messenger bag. Thankfully, he hadn't filled it too full.

"Thank you, babydoll." Kurt smiled as her eyes twinkled in the all too familiar way. She took the bag from his hands and held it close to her chest as she marched up to the house.

Kurt stood in near shock. The twinkle in her eyes was so familiar and yet such a distant thought. Kurt felt the tears clinging to his lashes before he could properly stop them.

Everyone else was already heading up to the house, Kurt was thankful. No one was there to see him cry for the second time that day alone.

Kurt buried his face in his hands and cried almost silently until he heard the loud thud of the trunk being shut. Kurt sniffed and wiped his tears the best he could, trying to hide them from whoever was still outside.

Blaine rounded the corner of the van with a smile on his lips and words on the tip of his tongue. He had his and Kurt's luggage in tow, but the suitcases were promptly dropped when he saw that Kurt had been crying.

"Mumble, what's wrong?" Blaine's eyes were wide and searching as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Kurt started. But the tears were coming too fast and his body shook as he sobbed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Blaine, my―"

"Come inside to eat, boys!" Em poked her head out the door. She didn't stay long enough to notice that the boys weren't just hugging, but Blaine was comforting a crying Kurt. As soon as her head ducked away Kurt pulled a tissue from his pocket.

"I thought these would come in handy sometime," Kurt let out a small almost humorless laugh as he took interest in his fidgeting fingers. Blaine swiped a runaway tear as it raced down Kurt's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, prompting Kurt to look up at him.

"We'll talk later, yes?" Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "Come on, let's go." Kurt grasped his luggage handle loosely and dragged it behind him, still wiping at his eyes with the tissue. Blaine's arm wrapped warmly around Kurt's waist, providing comfort. Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's temple before they entered their home for the next two months.

**A/N: again, pretty lengthy, I know. But not as long as the last one! **

**Btw guys, I have a beta now :D so, whenever I finish writing you'll have to wait a few days before you actually get the new chapter, so it's not ALWAYS my laziness :P**

**anyways, next chapter is guaranteed to be extra EXTRA fluffy! Reviews are love :)**


	6. Of Morning Coffee and Cute Kisses

**A/N: here ya go! As promised, much fluff!**

**Btw, I'm sorry about the mini cliffhanger I left in the last chapter! I didn't even realize that I did that to you! But without further ado...!**

Dinner had been a pleasant engagement. Everyone laughed, ate, and was generally in a good mood. Even Kurt had cheered up a bit. There were a few sympathetic glances exchanged with him, but for the most part no one brought up the tear stained cheeks.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine politely excused themselves, heading to their room. Blaine just wanted to know what was bothering Kurt, more than anything.

Blaine closed the door with a soft click as Kurt seated himself on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Kurt," Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off by raising his hand.

"No, I know I have some explaining to do. It's just...so hard." The last two words were barely audible to Blaine's ears. Blaine strode over to the bed and sat down beside Kurt, not touching him. He knew Kurt didn't need comfort at this moment. He needed some space, breathing room, in order to get out whatever it was he needed to say.

"My aunt is...I mean, she was...when she was a little girl, she had a sister. And her sister...she was beautiful. Like, really beautiful, just like my aunt. But I didn't know her very well. I mean, I know plenty about her now, I have my memories and whatnot," Kurt paused to sniffle. "She, my aunt, she was―she was everything to me that her sister couldn't be. I guess what I'm trying to say is, she's my mom. Well, her twin at least. And every time I look at her, I just see my mom. She's all me and my dad have left of her, and―" the fresh wave of sobs took over Kurt's body. Blaine reached out for Kurt, hushing him and soothing him with soft strokes on his arm.

Kurt tried to hold back the tears, tried to compose himself and continue speaking, but Blaine only shushed him further."Shh, let it out. It's okay. It's just me." Blaine held Kurt close and squeezed his eyes shut. He wished there was something he could say that would make the hurt go away.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't just _tell_ you why she meant s-so mu-uh-ch to me." Kurt hiccuped the words and Blaine shushed him again.

"It's okay, Kurt. Everything will be okay." Blaine wasn't sure if those were the right words, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. The once so eloquent Blaine Anderson was at a loss for words.

"I know it's okay to miss her and everything, but, I just can't help but feel like...like I didn't appreciate her enough. When she was here, I-I didn't even...I didn't _know_. I was always with my aunt. I always thought she was my real mom. I mean, I didn't know better b-but...but..." Kurt paused to inhale sharply. "I can't even count how many times I refused to let her tuck me in. I never l-let her give me a bath, I almost never let her rock me to sleep. My aunt had t-to do it. Because she, my mom, I thought...I thought she wasn't my mom, and I thought my aunt was. And I just―I just _know_ it hurt her. But she couldn't do anything about it. I hated her. And I was stupid, I was so, so _stupid!_" Kurt's voice raised as he pounded his fists against his knees in anger at himself as the hot tears flowed endlessly.

Blaine felt tears threatening to spill over, but he wouldn't let them. Kurt needed him to be strong right now.

"Kurt, Kurt look at me," Blaine whispered the words, but Kurt ignored them, burying his face further. "Kurt, look at me." Blaine spoke more firmly. Kurt lifted his face. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks coated with glossy tears, and his nose red and irritated. "You...don't even think that way. You didn't know, you were young, like you said. You didn't know better. But you know what I know? I know that your mom knew you loved her. To know that, even though you picked the wrong twin, you still wouldn't let anyone else take care of you but _her_, even though it wasn't her. You were too little to know better, but it doesn't mean you loved her any less. And I can guarantee that she knew that. Don't beat yourself up about this." Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulders tight to his side and Kurt dropped his gaze.

"I just―I miss her. And I―I took all of those thing for granted. And n-now, now it's too late. I fucked up, Blaine. And I wish th-there was some way I could―I could make it up to her. B-but I can't." Kurt wasn't crying anymore, just dry sobs wracking his frail body.

"And you do, Kurt, by _living_. You may not believe it, but, you are so much of your mother. I know your dad sees it. You have your mother's eyes, that spark in them that never wavers. You have her voice, because I know you didn't get that from your dad," Blaine said with a small smile, which Kurt returned.

"He's always been a little tone deaf." Kurt joked half heartedly.

"You have her hair, you have her spirit, you have her wit and determination and grace. You may think your aunt is all you have left of her, but, _you_. _You_ are another part of her. And knowing what your mom looks like, I'm never going to _not_ think that. You are _so_much like her, Kurt. The stories you tell about her, how highly you speak of her, the little spark that never wavers...that's all your mom. And you'll always have a part of her with you, right here," Blaine poked to Kurt's heart, resting his palm against the steady beating.

"That's really cheesy, you know that?" Kurt replied between sniffles.

"That doesn't make it untrue," Blaine replied with a sympathetic look. Kurt delicately placed his pale hand over Blaine's, linking their fingers together.

"When did you get so wise?" Kurt looked to Blaine with puffy eyes and a half smile on his lips.

"You make me wiser." Blaine justified. Kurt looked into his eyes, holding his gaze, before slowly leaning in to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, and...thank you, for listening." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you, more. Thank you's are not needed. I'm always here to listen." Blaine replied softly before sealing their lips together again.

"Always?" Kurt mumbled back.

"Always." Blaine murmured back before pressing their lips together with more urgency than before.

"Kurt, Blaine, what did I say about the door!" Burt's voice called as he made his way down the hallway. Blaine pulled back from the kiss in favor of holding Kurt close to his side, rocking him gently as the last of the tears began to dry. "You shouldn't be breaking―oh." Burt had swung open the door to see a sniffling Kurt and Blaine comforting him.

His earlier realizations came to mind, but he pushed the thoughts away as he mumbled an apology before closing the door behind him to give the boys some much need privacy.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a slow start, while the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan tried to adjust to the time difference.<p>

Kurt insisted that him and Blaine wake up by nine to start to adjust to the time change. Blaine really couldn't argue, he wanted to get on a decent sleep schedule as soon as possible.

This is why, at nine-thirty AM on a Monday, Kurt and Blaine were out strolling by the ferry terminal.

It was a little distant from where Em lived, but Em had insisted that they go check it out―considering the events of the previous night―allowing Kurt to take her car. Kurt and Blaine would've been stupid not to comply.

The streets, unlike the rest of the city, were cobblestone. There were little shops and cafes lining the streets on either side. There were people walking briskly in all which ways, people on bikes riding by in full cycling gear, some locals out for runs or walking their dogs, and then there was Kurt and Blaine. Strolling down the cobblestone sidewalk, hand in hand, looking around at all the shop windows and generally people watching.

"It's so quaint here, isn't that weird? Vancouver, of all places, is quaint." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't believe you if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes. Wanna grab some coffee? I'm going through a mini withdrawal." Blaine smirked.

"I guess so, how about here?" Kurt pointed to the little cafe sitting on the corner of the street. The white sign read 'Seaside Village'. It listed various organic snacks, treats, coffees and sandwiches, all of which intrigued the couple.

"Looks perfect."

As the couple approached, they noticed the little cafe wasn't as small as it appeared, it was rather large, fitting at least a dozen round tables. There were various patrons scattered at the tables either reading, sipping a coffee, or browsing the internet. There was a soft jazz number playing in the background as the two approached the barista.

"Can I have a medium drip and a non-fat mocha latte?" Blaine asked politely. The girl behind the counter punched a few things into the register before announcing the total. Wordlessly, Blaine pulled out cash from his pocket and paid, much to Kurt's protests.

"It's just coffee, babe. You can get it next time, deal?" Kurt begrudgingly agreed.

The barista handed them their coffees with a smile and a polite 'Have a nice day'. Kurt took Blaine by the hand as they exited the cafe to continue their exploring.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, swinging their hands between each other, sipping their coffees, which ended up tasting delicious.

Their path winded down each road coming back up the other boulevard, then going back around to the main streets. They paced through the courtyard outside the ferry terminal which was littered with flowerbeds and various street performers and artists.

"I wonder if we're going to head over to the island," Kurt spoke as he tossed his cup into the trash bin.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? I've never been on a ferry before." Blaine replied as he too disposed of his cup.

"I've never been on a boat period." Kurt countered. "I wonder what there is to do on the island?" Kurt asked, mostly to himself.

"Camping, swimming, mini-golfing, shopping, hiking, kayaking, canoeing, and so much more!" Kurt turned to his boyfriend, with confusion, until he spotted the brochure for the island he was holding in his other hand. Blaine waved the pamphlet with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Blaine smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, for you maybe! I wouldn't even attempt half the things in that list." Kurt replied with an eye roll.

"Like what?" Blaine replied with a questioning stare.

Kurt snatched the brochure from Blaine to analyze the activities listed.

"Nope, nope, I wouldn't mind that. Obviously I'd do that, no, no, nope and I'm not even sure I want to know what other things they have!" Kurt concluded before handing the pamphlet back to Blaine.

"Come on, you wouldn't even go swimming with me? That seems a little unfair." Blaine pouted.

"Lake water is a vile thing. God knows what's in that water. And there are _fish_, Blaine! _Fish!_" Blaine laughed and shook his head at his boyfriends irrationality. He looked up into Kurt's eyes with a lustful glance.

"Isn't there...anything I could do to...change your mind?" Blaine trailed his fingers up Kurt's arm, allowing them to brush by Kurt's neck and jaw.

"Blaine, stop it! We're in public!" Kurt was blushing furiously, trying to keep his eyes away from Blaine's, he knew he'd melt if they made eye contact.

"Can I just have a kiss, Mumble?" Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed shortly before shaking his head.

"Blaine..." Kurt made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. Kurt was damned if he wasn't powerless to resist the urge to kiss Blaine senseless right there in the courtyard.

Blaine smirked, knowing he'd won, before leaning in to kiss Kurt lightly. Just a soft peck that left both of them wanting more. Kurt and Blaine both heard giggles coming from somewhere as they pulled away. They turned their heads in search of the source.

Kurt's eyes locked on a girl and a boy, her arm was linked with his, and they were giggling. _Giggling_. _At them_. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, so he simply stared back in confusion.

"Oh, oh my god. Sorry for staring." The girl stuttered before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Are we bothering you, or something?" Blaine asked with a confused glare. It wasn't often, actually, it never happened, that people would _giggle_ when they saw Kurt and Blaine kiss. It was more often a slurred profanity with an crude name.

"Oh, oh _god_ no!" The boy stuttered. "It's just..." His mouth gaped before the girl, at this point Kurt and and Blaine assumed they were dating, swooped in to finish his sentence.

"He means, it was cute." She answered shyly. Kurt and Blaine were at a loss for words. No one had ever said they were..._cute_. At the very least, not strangers.

"So, you don't care that we're...gay?" Kurt concluded.

The pair broke into small giggles. "No! Not at all, in fact..." The girl turned to the boy, looking up at him hopefully, to which he sighed.

"I'm...gay." He said quietly. The girl squeezed his arm affectionately smiling at him. Kurt felt his heart swell a little bit, it was clear the boy hadn't told many people, if anyone but the girl he was with.

"And I'm a little all over the place, I like everyone." She smiled shyly.

Kurt and Blaine smiled brightly. The kids couldn't have been much older than they were, probably close to the same age.

"Sorry for bothering you." The boy replied shyly before scratching the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, we'll just leave you two to..."

"Be adorable. It was nice to meet you." The girl had a habit of finishing the boys half sentences, they must've been close.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you, too. Have a nice day." Blaine replied with a warm smile. The pair walked away from the couple, her arm still linked through his. Kurt and Blaine didn't miss the kiss to the boys cheek and the murmurs of "I'm so proud of you" as they walked away. Kurt turned to Blaine smiling.

"Are you ready to head home?" Kurt supplied to break the silence.

"Sure. What do you think everyone wants to do today?" Blaine asked as the couple strolled back over to where Kurt's aunt's car was parked.

"Not sure, but knowing Finn, he'll want to get out of the house as soon as possible." Kurt joked as they climbed into the car. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand over the console almost on instinct. Kurt laced their fingers together before giving a light squeeze and letting go. Kurt turned the keys in the ignition.

The boys drove in silence for a while, Kurt humming along to the radio and Blaine looking out the window, deep in thought.

"What about the aquarium?" Blaine asked with a bright smile.

"Hmm, the aquarium..." Kurt trailed off into thought. "Should I bring fish food?"

**A/N: see! When the chapters are shorter, I update faster :D**

**I told you there was fluff! And the boy and girl that Kurt and Blaine encounter may or may not have been modeled after me and my best friend... lol**

**but anyways! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! ;)**


End file.
